


Shelter From Chaos

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Red are on the run together after she shot Connolly. Their newfound intimacy and companionship blossoms into a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song “Wildest Wind” by IAMX (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/OFS5AnF_D74
> 
> I got goosebumps and chills listening to it for the first time! It just gets better and better as the song goes on.
> 
> I was also inspired by Red’s monologue in season 3 episode 1, when he and Liz are on the run, in the underground bunker, and he tells her about the time he hunkered down underground while the winds raged above.

 Red felt Lizzie’s hand come into his.

 “I’m scared.” She said quietly. 

 “I know.” He said, gently squeezing her hand. 

 They were on the run together after Liz brazenly—and surprisingly—shot Connolly. Red so wanted to be able to comfort her, but she seemed inconsolable. He knew it was within his power to protect her, but she didn’t seem to understand that; this was also the first time she’d done something criminal and she suddenly found herself being a fugitive. It was a terrible shock for her. They were sitting on the sofa together in the absurdly luxurious shipping container, killing time and trying to relax. 

 “I know it might be difficult to believe, but everything will be okay, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 He revelled in the feeling of her hand in his; although this was a very stressful situation, he was secretly enjoying the opportunity to be closer to her. 

 “You’re right…that is hard to believe…” Liz said, but she gave him a little smirk. 

 Red gave Lizzie a brief smile. 

 Liz wasn’t quite consoled by Red’s efforts, but she found his presence somewhat comforting. She felt more secure being with him; if she had to become a fugitive and go on the run, this was the best person to do it with. His warm, strong hand over hers also felt nice. She glanced into his eyes and then looked away. 

 They both leaned back and stared off into space. After a while, Red spoke. 

 “At least the weather’s nice…we won’t have to worry about being fatally injured by spears of lemongrass.” He said. 

 Liz laughed before she could stop herself. 

 Red looked over at her and delighted in seeing her smile and laugh. 

 “You’re getting a bit better at cheering me up, Red. The story about the winds and the lemongrass wasn’t very helpful.” She said, then she smirked. 

 Red smiled warmly at her, and he noticed Lizzie’s cheeks turn pink. 

 “I’m glad I’m improving in that regard.” He said, then he smirked. 

 They were still holding hands. The atmosphere became more serious again as Liz felt like she might cry.

 “How have you done this for so long…?” Liz asked despairingly. 

 “I…just focused on staying alive…” Red said quietly. 

 He studied Lizzie’s sad expression as she rested her head on the back of the sofa and gazed into his eyes. Red was once again reminded of how beautiful she was. He looked away, as if to prevent succumbing to the siren before him. 

 “There is no…magic way to get through something like this, but I will do everything in my considerable power to guide you and keep you safe. You will come out the other side, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz started to believe Red. 

 “…Will you…come out the other side _with_ me?” She asked. 

 Red’s heart wrenched. 

 “Of course, sweetheart. I will always be there.” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly again, and she looked down. She noticed that his hand suddenly felt electrifying for some reason. She glanced back at his face and her gaze was captured by his intense eyes. Liz felt like she couldn’t look away. 

 Red noticed there was something different in the way Lizzie was looking at him; she was probably just emotional from the stress and anxiety, but she seemed to be gazing at him longingly. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more he recognized that look. He delicately took his hand away from hers and got up from the sofa, partly to distract himself and partly to prevent Lizzie from doing something she might regret. He went over and poured two quantities of scotch. Red mentally scolded himself as he realized adding alcohol to the situation would not be helpful, but he brought the glasses back to the sofa. 

 Red handed one to Lizzie, who grasped it and took a sip. He sat down and crossed his legs, somewhat turned toward Lizzie. Liz missed having Red’s hand on hers, and she hoped they could do that again soon. She realized how pleasant it had been and how she really needed something pleasant in her life. She gazed at him again as she sipped her drink; she studied his handsome face, captivating eyes, the grace and strength in his demeanor. Liz seemed to be seeing Red in a new light. 

 The silence was getting heavier around them, and Red felt compelled to break it. 

 “Just let me know when you’re ready for bed, Lizzie…” He said. 

 Then Red realized what that might sound like, so he continued. 

 “…and I’ll make myself scarce. Well, as scarce as I can, in a shipping container.” He said. 

 Liz was blushing because she realized she didn’t want Red to make himself scarce at bedtime. 

 “Red…” She said quietly. 

 Red’s heart swelled and his name on her lips was like music to his ears. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “I…don’t want to be alone.” She said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “I’ll be right here on the sofa…” He said gently. 

 Liz realized she would have to be bolder. 

 “I don’t want to sleep alone…in the bed.” She said. 

 Red was floored, but then he figured she wanted the security of a platonic companion while she slept. 

 “Alright. Well, I suppose I can…keep you company in the bed.” He said carefully. 

 Liz was thrilled, and then she wondered why she was so excited about the idea of sharing a bed with Red. She was slowly becoming aware of her new feelings toward him and it was a slightly unnerving revelation. 

 “Are you…tired, Red?” She asked, then she quickly took a large sip of scotch to calm her nerves. 

 “A little. Are you?” He said. 

 Liz considered this for a moment while she took another sip; she felt exhausted yet wired yet jumpy yet horny and excited. It was a tad confusing. 

 “Yeah…” She said vaguely. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face. 

 “Tired enough to go to bed? Like I said, just let me know.” He asked, trying to be courteous. 

 “I’m ready now…” She said. 

 Red noticed her tone was sultry; was that some sort of sexual innuendo? 

 “Alright…we can…get some sleep.” He suggested. 

 Liz felt disappointed. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie as she got up from the sofa and he wondered if she was really trying to send him signals or if she was just coming across that way accidentally. He watched her walk over near the bed and then she took her jeans and socks off. Red gaped at her. 

 “I hope you don’t mind, Red, but I don’t want to sleep in skinny jeans.” Liz said, turning to glance at him. 

 She felt excitement surge through her when she saw his awestruck expression, then she faced away from him again.

 Red quickly recovered. 

 “That’s completely understandable.” He said, smiling. 

 He stood up from the sofa and approached their little bedroom area and he noticed Lizzie was slipping out of her bra and pulling it out one of the arm holes of her tank top. She tossed it aside, and Red swallowed hard. 

 “If you don’t mind, Lizzie, I’ll sleep in my boxers.” He said, undoing his pants.

 Red was surprised when she turned to watch him. 

 “I don’t mind at all.” Liz said softly.

 He couldn’t help noticing her nipples through the thin white tank top she was wearing. His body started to react to her and he was regretting his choice to only be covered by his boxers. Red quickly took his socks off to distract himself. He left his t-shirt on and looked at Lizzie’s face. She was exploring him with her eyes.

 “Would you like to be up against the wall?” He asked, then he cringed inwardly as he realized how that sounded.

 Liz looked at the bed, which had one side against the wall.

 “Oh um…sure. Unless you want to.” She said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “You can have it…you’ll feel safer.” He said, then he gave her a slight smile. 

 “Thanks, Red…” She said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They both hesitated, but then Liz got into bed as Red watched adoringly. He then cleared his throat. 

 “Would you like to leave the lights on?” He asked. He cringed again. Why did everything sound like a sexual innuendo?

 “Could we?” She asked eagerly. 

 “…Yes…” He said. 

 “Let’s leave them on, then.” She said. 

 “Alright…” He said. 

 Lizzie was looking at him expectantly and he realized it was time for him to get into bed. Red finally got on the bed and pulled the blankets up over both of them. They both lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling for a while. 

 “Red…” She said quietly.

 “Yes?” He asked. 

 “Do you think I’ll get my life back?” She asked. 

 The intimacy of the situation and their newfound companionship prompted Liz to open up to him. 

 Red’s heart ached for her. 

 “Yes, sweetheart. I _know_ you will.” He said assuredly. 

 Liz trusted Red, so she relaxed a little. 

 “Red?” She said again. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Can you hold my hand again?” She asked. 

 Red felt like this was probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t resist her. He felt for her hand under the blankets and grasped it. He heard her sigh quietly, and he felt himself responding to her again. Red sighed, too. 

 “Are you okay?” She asked. 

 “I’m fine.” He said gently. 

 They relaxed and rested with their eyes closed, but Liz was busy thinking about how Red’s hand felt on hers, how he’d automatically whisked her away to keep her safe after the shooting, how he always protected her. She felt like her heartstrings were being tugged. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hand move so that she could slide her fingers between his; their hands became intertwined and the way their fingers slowly rubbed made it feel very sensual. Liz felt the warm, pleasurable tension in her lower abdomen and between her legs as she became aroused. She continued stroking his fingers with hers. Red was becoming hard and he was wondering why he was letting things get this far, but then he remembered he had a weakness when it came to Lizzie. He pulled her hand onto his chest and held it there; this stopped the sensual play but it had obviously encouraged Lizzie, because she made a soft humming sound. 

 Liz pulled her left hand away so that she could turn onto her side to face Red. Then she put her right hand on his chest. She gazed at him but he just stared at the ceiling. 

 “Red, thanks for being with me through all this.” She said. 

 He turned his head and looked at her. 

 “You don’t have to thank me, Lizzie.” He said gently. 

 Liz moved a bit closer and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body, as well as the scent of his lovely cologne. She breathed the scent in deeply and subtly moved her fingertips to feel Red’s chest under his t-shirt. The gesture wasn’t subtle enough. Red looked at her and studied her face. Liz blushed. 

 “…You’re nice and warm…” She said as an explanation. 

 “Are you cold, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz wasn’t, but she seized the opportunity. 

 “Can you hold me?” She asked. 

 Red just stared at her for several moments, and Liz felt like hiding under the blankets. 

 “Yes, I can hold you…” He finally said. 

 They shifted positions so that Red had his arm around Lizzie as she snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Red noticed she actually felt very warm. He also noticed how her breasts were pressed against his side and their bare legs were touching. Liz nuzzled her cheek against Red’s shoulder and lightly ran her hand over his chest; she felt herself getting wet. Red was getting hard again and he could tell Lizzie definitely wanted something more than a platonic sleeping companion, so he actually considered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him, but he perished the thought. 

 Liz sighed contentedly as she let her hand wander down to Red’s abdomen, then she went to his lower abdomen, but his hand abruptly captured hers. 

 “Sweetheart…what are you doing?” He asked, as delicately as he could. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “I’m sorry…” She said, and she felt foolish and disappointed. 

 Red felt bad and he suddenly turned onto his side to face her; he put his hand on her cheek. 

 “Don’t be sorry…” He said. 

 Liz studied the intense look in Red’s eyes. After gazing into each other’s eyes for a few moments, Red could no longer resist her and he moved his face closer to hers. Their lips brushed and he felt like there was no turning back now. Liz felt a thrill as their lips met for the first time, and she even became wetter between her legs. He very gently pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her. It felt so right and perfect. 

 Red felt Lizzie push into the kiss and he was pleased with her response to him. Their lips glided over each other softly. Their kissing was sweet and romantic and it went on for a long time, but then their passion and desire started taking over. Liz felt Red’s tongue gently slide into her mouth and she whimpered, meeting his tongue with hers. She felt her panties get wet from another warm, slow gush. She couldn’t remember a more erotic kiss. Liz felt Red’s warm hand rest on her waist as they kissed, and she put her hand on his shoulder. 

 Red couldn’t believe he was kissing Lizzie, but it was too delicious to stop. Liz was also in disbelief that she was actually making out with Red, but it felt amazing, so she just went with it. She felt shaky and extremely aroused and she was craving him so badly. She threw the blanket down and moved her lower body closer, then put her leg over him. Liz felt his erection against her, through their underwear and she whimpered as she pushed against him. 

 Red was taken aback for a moment but he quickly snapped out of it to give Lizzie what she wanted. He put his hand on her hip and pushed forward, pressing directly against her sensitive center. She whimpered and broke the kiss. Lizzie was breathless, blushing and looking at him lustfully. She breathed out shakily and pressed herself against him, trying to gain more satisfaction. 

 Liz couldn’t remember the last time she was this aroused; feeling Red’s erection against her was almost enough to make her orgasm. She wanted him so badly, she would beg for him. Red put his hand on her butt cheek and pulled her to him again, this time rubbing against her as he held her close. Lizzie was panting and grasping his t-shirt, and he was surprised by her urgency. Liz couldn’t wait any longer, so she started pulling her panties down, even in this awkward position. Red moved away to make things easier and she took them off. He looked down and worshipped her with his eyes. Liz excitedly ran her hand along Red’s length through the material of his boxers and she desperately wanted to feel him skin-on-skin. She tugged at his waistband and he smirked. He took over and pulled his boxers down as she watched raptly. Red took them off and dropped them on the floor, then he looked at Lizzie’s face; she was gaping lustfully at him. 

 Liz reached and ran her hand along Red’s erection and she couldn’t contain a whimper of excitement. Red closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure as he felt Lizzie’s hand stroke him. He was very surprised to feel Lizzie put her leg over him and retake their previous position. She rubbed her sensitive, moist flesh against his silky smooth erection and they both moaned. 

 “…Lizzie…are you sure this is what you want?” He asked breathily. 

 “Yes!” She panted, still rubbing against him. 

 Red gently rolled with Lizzie so she was on her back under him. She put her other leg around him and they kissed. He felt her lifting up to continue rubbing against him and he smiled as they kissed. 

 “Alright sweetheart…” He said quietly. 

 Red knew she couldn’t wait. They looked into each other’s eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. Liz blushed and grasped his shoulders; she felt Red nudge her very wet opening and she almost climaxed right then and there. He slowly slid inside her and they both moaned. He was astonished by how slippery and relaxed Lizzie was; she was beyond ready for him. Red pushed all the way in and then pulled back. She was already nearly writhing in pleasure and she tightened her grip on his shoulders. 

 “Mm…Red…That feels so good…” She said, whimpering from the bliss. 

 Red had to calm himself down so he didn’t come. He slowed almost to a halt and kissed Lizzie’s neck to make it last longer. She moaned softly and ran her hands down his back, then she pulled him closer. Red kissed her on the lips and then began thrusting steadily. Liz was thrilled and she moaned more loudly. They were lost in each other and the pleasure; it felt like time stopped and the world around them went away.  

 Liz was amazed and overwhelmed by the pleasure Red was giving her; he seemed to fit inside her perfectly, and to know the rhythm she loved. Red was focused on bringing Lizzie to a climax; he was enraptured by the sounds she was making and the pink in her cheeks and the way she would close her eyes for a while but then gaze up at him again. He quickened the pace and Lizzie began panting and whimpering. Red was committing every sound, expression and sensation to memory in case this would be their only time together. Lizzie was gorgeous, adorable, precious, everything to him. He could tell she was very close to orgasming.

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come soon…” He said. 

 “Mmmm yes! I want you to come inside me..." She said.

 Liz cried out as she was suddenly overcome with the intense waves of pleasure from her orgasm. Red was ecstatic as he felt Lizzie squirming under him and tightening around him, and he came, powerfully spurting inside her with the immense pleasure. He gradually stopped moving and they both caught their breath. He was delighted to see a bright smile appear on Lizzie’s face as she looked up at him. Liz was smiling uncontrollably, feeling so happy, thrilled and satisfied. She kissed Red over and over again, causing him to chuckle. They both sighed contentedly, and then he gently pulled out and slumped down beside her. 

 “Oh my god, Red…that was…there are no words to describe it.” Liz said, then she giggled. 

 Red’s ego went through the roof and he smiled warmly at her. 

 “It was wonderful.” He said, choosing a word, then he kissed her. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “It _was_.” She said delightedly. 

 They lay on their sides, facing each other again and gazing into one another’s eyes. Liz grabbed Red’s hand and held it. 

 “Red…” She began. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “I don’t want to go back to how things were…I want us to be like this…” Liz boldly confessed. 

 Red blinked in astonishment, but he was over the moon. He gently squeezed her hand. 

 “…We don’t have to go back to the way things were…” He said. 

 Liz smiled and moved closer to snuggle up to Red, but first she pulled the blankets up over them. Red lay on his back so that Lizzie could rest on his shoulder again. They stayed that way until they drifted off to sleep.

 

(To Be Continued...)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 When they slowly awoke, Red was spooning Lizzie. Liz felt safe and warm and Red felt like he was home. They both opened their eyes and realized they were still in the shipping container, on the run. Liz sighed. She felt a longing for things to be normal again, but at the same time, she was excited about this unexpected twist; even a couple of days ago, she never thought she would be intimate with Red.

 Red heard Lizzie sigh and he wondered what she was thinking about. He hoped she wasn’t regretting what they’d done. He gently rubbed her bare abdomen, under the tank top that had ridden up. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled slightly. 

 “Yes, Red.” She said. 

 Liz laced her fingers through his while his hand was on her abdomen. Red was relieved by her affectionate response. He kissed into her hair, behind her ear. Liz revelled in the sweet kiss and she closed her eyes. Red lightly kissed her neck and heard her make a soft humming sound. He felt her push her butt against him. Liz was turned on from Red’s kisses and from feeling their naked lower bodies pressed together; she craved him between her legs again. She continued squirming against him, giving him some very strong hints about what she wanted. 

 “Red, how much time do we have?” Liz asked. 

 “…Enough.” He replied. 

 Liz was thrilled, especially when she felt how hard he was from her efforts. She suddenly moved up in the bed slightly and lifted her leg to rest it over Red’s. She boldly stuck her butt out and tried to position herself so that he could enter her. Red was pleasantly surprised and he desperately wanted to make love to Lizzie again, so he didn’t hesitate before guiding himself to her opening. She whimpered and tried to push down on him, so he slid inside part of the way. He felt her tighten for a moment, then relax again, so he nudged inside all the way. Liz moaned and put her hand on the wall to support herself as Red started thrusting. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 Liz pushed back to meet his thrusts and she heard him moan. Red noticed how insatiable Lizzie was, and he wondered if she was just distracting herself from the chaos in her life, or if she really wanted him this badly. He would take it either way. He caressed her breasts and then his hand travelled down her abdomen and then between her legs, where he gently pressed on her clit. She gasped and whimpered at the amazing pleasure. Red smirked slightly and nuzzled his face into her blonde hair. Feeling her clit becoming more firm under his fingertips was exquisite, and he quickened his thrusts. Liz pushed against the wall to brace herself as she felt Red forcefully driving into her; his fingers went faster on her clit and she was lost in pleasure. 

 Red felt Lizzie tensing up and he could hear her panting and getting very vocal, and he was very close to coming. He felt her leg trembling on his and then she cried out loudly as she started orgasming. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s climax, and he came, spilling heavily into her. They both moaned as they climbed down from the intense pleasure. 

 “…Wow.” Liz said quietly. 

 She heard Red chuckle and it sent a shiver up her spine. She felt turned on again. Liz rubbed her back against Red and moved on him for a while longer, making him slip in and out. She suddenly shuddered with a small orgasm and then sighed contentedly. Red was astonished but very happy that Lizzie somehow managed to have another orgasm just by rubbing against him. 

 “Mmmmm Red…” She moaned. 

 Red wasn’t sure if she was going for a third orgasm, so he stayed inside her and rubbed her abdomen and her breasts. Liz was luxuriating in all the sensations Red was giving her: his warm body behind her, his skillful hand caressing her, the warm and slippery feeling of him inside her after he came. She wished they could stay this way for a long time, but she knew they had to move at some point. Liz sighed and moved her leg off Red’s. 

 Red now knew Lizzie was satisfied, so he gently slipped out of her. She turned around and they looked at each other. Liz blushed and felt shy all of a sudden, but Red smiled at her, so she smiled back. 

 “You’re certainly full of surprises, Elizabeth.” Red said gently. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 “Are you ready to go to our next location?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. I guess. I don’t have much choice, do I…” She said. 

 “No, sweetheart. You don’t. We have to move on.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They got up and dressed, then they grabbed their jackets and bags and went outside. They had just docked, so they got off and Liz realized things were different.

 “Welcome to Huelva, Spain.” Red said. 

 Liz gaped at him and then looked around again. 

 Red turned to look at Lizzie, concerned. 

 “We’d better get moving…are you okay?” He said. 

 “Yeah, it’s just…how are we going to clear my name while we’re on vacation in Spain, Red?” She said, squinting at the sun as she gave Red a skeptical look.

 “We’re not vacationing, Lizzie. We’re hiding out…in considerable comfort…while everything is set in motion. Please trust me.” He said. 

 Red offered his hand to her to get her moving; he also just wanted to hold her hand. Liz hesitated for a moment, then she took his hand and walked with him toward a pickup truck with some sort of company label on it. She was surprised when he opened it and got in the driver’s seat. She went and got in the passenger’s seat. 

 “This is your idea of ‘considerable comfort’?” She asked.

 Red chuckled and shook his head as he started driving. 

 “No. This particular aspect of the adventure is not…but I think you’ll find our accommodations very comfortable.” He said. 

 Liz stared at Red for several moments, then she took in some of the scenery. They drove for a while, going deeper into civilization. The weather was beautiful and so were the buildings. In another reality, this would be a fun trip for Liz, but she was worried about how things would get sorted out so she could have her life back. She wanted to trust Red, but it was difficult to give control of her life over to him. She supposed that she already had no control now that things were chaotic, so during the drive, she resigned herself to the situation. Red would work everything out. 

 Red pulled into the parking lot of a very luxurious mansion that looked like it belonged in Hollywood. Liz leaned forward and studied the front of the mansion through the windshield of the truck. 

 “Is this…?” She began. 

 “Yes, this is our new abode, Lizzie…until further notice.” He said.

 They got out and Red let them into the mansion. Everything was pristine and beautiful, and even the air conditioning was perfect. Liz immediately sighed with relief. Red put his hand on the small of her back and guided her further inside. 

 “Have something to eat, then you can have a bath or shower and go for a nap.” Red said. 

 Liz tiredly sat down at the island in the kitchen and Red joined her. They had a snack and then Liz glanced around. 

 “Where’s the bathroom?” She asked. 

 “I’ll show you.” He said, getting up. 

 He led her down a hallway to one of the many doors; he pushed the door open and turned the light on. Liz was amazed; she’d never seen such an opulent bathroom. 

 “Everything’s ready…towels, soap, shampoo and so on. Enjoy.” He said. 

 Liz turned to look at Red, and he gave her a brief smile, then he left. She undressed and then figured out how to work the shower, which had high-tech feather-touch buttons on the wall as controls. She sighed as the warm water sprayed and soothed her. Liz finished her very relaxing shower, and then she dried off and came out of the bathroom, wearing the towel. She was surprised to run into Red, who was walking down the hallway, also wearing a towel. He’d had a shower in another bathroom. They surveyed each other and Liz blushed. Red noticed her cheeks turning pink and he smiled. 

 “Did you enjoy your shower, Lizzie?” He asked cheerfully. 

 Liz looked him up and down again. 

 “Um…yeah, it was very relaxing. How about yours?” She said. 

 “It was extremely pleasant.” He said. 

 Then they just stared at each other. They didn’t really know what to do next.

 “Which room would you like?” He asked politely. 

 Liz worried he didn’t want to share a room with her. 

 “…I’d like to…stay with you, Red.” She said timidly. 

 “…Alright, sweetheart. Let’s stay in the master bedroom…” He said. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “Okay.” She said, not knowing where it was. 

 “Oh. It’s the last one on the right.” He said, pointing behind him. 

 “Oh okay. Thanks.” She said. 

 They both went to carry on their paths but got in each other’s way a few times. Liz blushed and they finally worked out which direction each would go. She glanced back and noticed the scarring on Red’s back. Her heart went out to him for being through something so horrific. She went into the master bedroom and looked around at everything. Liz then took her towel off and hung it on a rack. She just realized she didn’t bring her bag of clothes into the room with her. 

 “We’ll have to get some more clothes in the near future, but here’s y—“ Red said on his way down the hall into the bedroom, then he saw Lizzie standing there naked. 

 He gaped at her and gently dropped her bag on the floor. Liz blushed at first but then she giggled at Red. She didn’t cover herself up.

 “I…should have knocked…although you didn’t close the door.” He said. 

 “It’s okay, Red…” She said softly. 

 “…Right…” He said.

 Liz bit her lip and glanced down at the towel Red was wearing; it was now sticking out. She was glad he found her so attractive and responded to her like that. Red felt embarrassed, although he didn’t show it. 

 “I’ll just go…do something.” He said lamely, then he left Lizzie to put some clothes on.

 Liz watched him walk away, and she smirked. She went through her bag and grabbed pyjama shorts and a tank top. She put them on without any underwear, then she went back into the kitchen. Shortly afterwards, Red came out of a different room wearing an undershirt and casual pants. He checked her out again. 

 “We don’t have to go anywhere, right? I can just wear these?” She asked, gesturing to her pyjamas.

 “Yes, Lizzie. You can wear those...I just have to make a phone call, and then my business is finished for the day.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded, then she watched Red step out onto the patio to make his call. She was a bit curious, but she left him to it. She explored the kitchen, then helped herself to a banana and sat at the island again. 

 Red came in after his call ended and he saw Lizzie eating a banana and flipping through a catalog that had been in the magazine rack. He smiled and just adored her for a few moments before approaching her. 

 “There. I’m done for the day.” He said, smiling lightly. 

 Liz looked up at him and studied his face. 

 “Was it…to do with my situation?” She asked. 

 “Yes. And now we’re done talking about it.” He said as he walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders and neck. 

 “Oh wow…Red…” She said, placing the banana peel on the countertop. 

 She melted under his fingers and her head drooped forward. Red smirked. 

 “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Red was rewarded with a somewhat sexual-sounding moan. He wondered if perhaps they would make love again, or if Lizzie had just been lonely and frustrated in the shipping container. He found it hard to believe she would want him, especially once things returned to normal. Red figured he was just her port in the storm and she was seeking comfort and attention from him. He was eager to give her what she needed, but he wished there could be something more between them. Lizzie put her head back and sighed as he went further down her back. 

 “I really needed this.” She said. 

 “I know…” He said. 

 “Thank you, Red. I don’t deserve everything you do for me.” She said quietly. 

 “That’s not true, Elizabeth.” He said firmly. 

 Red continued the massage down to Lizzie’s lower back as she sat on the stool. He was surprised when she leaned back so that she rested against him. 

 “…How about a nap?” He suggested. 

 Liz sighed and realized how tired she was. 

 “That sounds nice.” She said. 

 Liz gently got up from the stool and looked at Red. 

 “Are you coming?” She asked earnestly. 

 “…I was thinking of doing a little reading…” He said cautiously. 

 Lizzie got a dejected look on her face. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 “But I am quite tired. I could nap for a while…” He said. 

 Red saw her face light up, so he smiled at her. They walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom. 

 “Which side would you like, Lizzie? There’s no wall to choose from this time.” He said, smiling. 

 “Um, I’ll go with this one. It’ll be like we were in the shipping container.” She said. 

 Liz got under the blankets on her side of the bed while Red watched adoringly. He was busy thinking about how sweet it was that she wanted to relive that part of their journey; he certainly wanted to relive it, too. He then got into the bed, under the blankets. Liz was on her back and she smiled up at the ceiling as Red got comfy beside her. She felt so safe and cozy, and she enjoyed being close to him. 

 “Can I rest on your shoulder again?” She asked. 

 Red’s heart melted. 

 “Of course. Come here.” He said, putting his arm out. 

 Liz snuggled up to Red and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder while his arm held her. They both felt peaceful. They listened to each other’s breathing for a while before dozing off. After a long, restful nap, Red woke up and noticed Lizzie was still against him and hadn’t budged the entire time. He could tell she was still sleeping, so he just stayed still and thought about her. He thought about their lovemaking in the shipping container and he was still dumbfounded that it happened once, never mind twice. Red knew he had a way with women, but Lizzie had been immune until last night. He was brought out of his reverie by her stretching. Her arm went over his chest and she put her leg over him. 

 Liz realized she’d just sprawled over Red, but she loved the feeling, so she stayed that way. She felt the bulge in his pants under her inner thigh and she moved her leg, on purpose, to rub against it. Red had wondered if she was still asleep but now he realized she was being a naughty minx and doing this on purpose. He smirked and kissed her on the head, surprising her. Liz didn’t know he was awake. 

 “Hi, Red…I didn’t know you were awake.” She said. 

 “Hello, Lizzie. Yes, I’m very much awake…” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Do you want me to get off you?” She asked, feeling embarrassed. 

 “Not at all.” He said. 

 “Oh…do you like this?” She asked in a sultry tone, rubbing her leg against him again. 

 “…Yes, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was thrilled and she kept doing it, feeling him getting hard under her thigh. She was enthralled with Red and she was so enjoying their new intimate relationship; she’d always found him intriguing and attractive, but now that she knew exactly how phenomenal he was in bed, she couldn’t get enough of him. Liz was now very aroused. She suddenly sat up and undid his pants, then she realized she was basically ravishing him. 

 “Do you want to…do it again, Red?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said intensely. 

 Liz got excited and bent forward to kiss him passionately while her hand slid into his boxers. They both moaned into the kiss. Red felt Lizzie grasp his erection and tantalizingly stroke him. Liz felt the crotch of her pyjama shorts get wet. She stopped the kiss to catch her breath and then after stroking him a few more times, she took her shorts off. He pulled down his pants and boxers and then Lizzie eagerly straddled him. He sighed with pleasure as he felt her moist flesh rubbing along his length. Liz continued rubbing against Red until she couldn’t wait any longer. She lifted up and guided him inside, and they both moaned. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 Liz studied his face in the dim light and realized it was more of an exclamation than addressing her. She smirked and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed heatedly as she moved on him. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s back and gently bucked up into her, making her whimper. It was the sweetest sound. They moved a bit faster and they could hear each other breathing heavily. Liz kissed Red again and then she brought herself upright; she ran her hands down his abdomen and it tickled him slightly, making him push up into her again. She giggled softly at his response to her and then she arched her back and quickened their pace. Red gently grasped Lizzie’s hips and thrust in rhythm with her movements; they were both in total bliss. As their need increased, he got slightly rougher with her and she was moaning and whimpering. 

 “Mm…Red…” She murmured. 

 Red was nearly overwhelmed with pleasure, but he focused on bringing Lizzie to her climax first. 

 “You like that, sweetheart?” He asked, thrusting hard. 

 Liz tensed up and her breath caught in her throat. She shuddered as her orgasm overtook her. Red saw and felt Lizzie orgasming on him; her body quaked and she whimpered quietly and panted. He started coming as he continued moving inside her; he gushed heavily into her with the waves of pleasure. Their orgasms seemed to last a very long time, then they slowed down and stopped moving. They relaxed and breathed deeply. 

 Liz sighed in relief and then she giggled. She leaned forward and kissed Red passionately. She heard him moan quietly into the kiss. They both started smiling and Liz giggled again as they broke the kiss. It was a very joyous moment for both of them, despite the stress looming over them from their circumstances. Liz gently got off Red and then lay down beside him. 

 “I feel fantastic…” Liz said, grinning. 

 “I’m gad I’m helping with your stress relief, Lizzie.” He said, smirking. 

 She turned to face him and put her hand on his chest. 

 “Yeah, but…I’m glad we can do this.” She said, snuggling up to him.

 “It’s so nice to finally be together this way, Red.” She added. 

 Red was floored. Finally? Did that mean Lizzie’s feelings for him went deeper than he thought?

 He looked over at her. 

 “It is…” He agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 After lazing around in the incredibly comfortable bed for a while, Liz and Red got up and dressed again. They washed up and had supper together, then as the sun was setting, they sat on the back patio, sipping some dessert wine.

 “It’s actually really nice here.” Liz said, feeling contented. 

 Red looked over at her and saw a small smile on her face. It delighted him to see her looking relaxed and content. He nodded subtly and stayed silent as he looked out into the distance again. They both liked how they could sit in comfortable silence together. Liz noticed that her relationship with Red seemed to be transforming into what it was supposed to be. It was a strange feeling she had, but everything just seemed so right. She wondered how she had missed all the signs before; the devotion Red had to her, the looks he gave her, the comfortable silence, the very deep connection they felt. Liz looked over at him and watched him take a deep breath and lean slightly back in his chair. She smiled. 

 Red felt Lizzie watching him, but he let her continue. He took a sip of the sweet wine and crossed his legs, staring at the clouds as they became lined with pink and orange from the sunset. 

 “Isn’t it amazing…” He began.

 Liz looked at him. 

 “At this very moment, innumerable strings are being pulled, favors are being called in, debts are being collected, threats and deals are being made…all for you, Elizabeth.” He said quietly, still gazing into the distance.

 Liz gaped at Red; she didn’t realize what he meant before, when he said things would be set in motion. She also didn’t quite realize the extent of Red’s power; he could sit back and relax, sipping wine in a mansion in Spain while people around the world did his bidding. She watched him finally look over at her and give her a brief smile as he often did. 

 “I…don’t know what to say, Red.” She said. 

 A final ray of sunlight hit them and illuminated his amazing eyes as he looked at her. Liz swallowed hard and felt her heart wrench. She realized she was completely smitten with Red; it was still startling to admit this to herself, but she could no longer deny it. 

 “You don’t have to say anything, sweetheart.” He said gently. 

 The sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon and there was a cool breeze. 

 “I guess I could say thank you, although it doesn’t seem adequate.” She said. 

 Red smiled warmly at her and held out his hand between their chairs, so Liz grasped it. They held hands for a while, then he gently squeezed hers and let go. 

 “I suppose we should go inside. It’s getting chilly.” He said, getting up. 

 “Okay.” She agreed, then she got up and followed him indoors. 

 Red closed and locked the door behind them and turned on the lights. Liz found herself following him around like a lost puppy. Red noticed this, and thought it was adorable. He turned to her and smiled. 

 “What would you like to do now?” He asked. 

 “Uh…I don’t know.” She said, staring at him. 

 “How about we do a ridiculously challenging crossword puzzle in the New York Times?” He asked cheerfully. 

 Liz chuckled.

 “You have the New York Times here?” She asked. 

 Red went and grabbed it from the magazine rack. Liz smiled at him. 

 “Okay. Let’s give it a shot.” She said. 

 They sat on the sofa together and Red held the paper in his lap, and he had a pencil at the ready. Liz got closer and leaned against him as she looked down at the paper. She once again had the feeling they were a couple, as they should be. She blushed lightly and enjoyed smelling his cologne. It was hard to concentrate on the crossword. 

 “Oh, that one’s ’Narcissus’ and that one will be ‘superego’.” She said, pointing. 

 “Is that some sort of wisecrack, Lizzie?” He joked. 

 “No!” Liz said, laughing. 

 Red smirked and wrote the answers in. 

 They worked for quite a while, and they were able to complete the puzzle, then they looked at each other. 

 “We make a good team, don’t we?” He said, folding the newspaper back up. 

 “Yes.” She said very seriously. 

 Red noticed her tone of voice and he studied her face. Lizzie was gazing at him as if she were admiring him. He slowly put the paper on the coffee table and then sat back, gazing into her eyes. Lizzie looked like she wanted to say something, so he just watched her expectantly. 

 Liz saw the expectant expression on Red’s face and she got nervous. He gave her a smile and she started blushing. Red wondered what she was thinking about and feeling. Liz somehow plucked up the courage, although her stomach was filling with butterflies. 

 “We…make a good couple, Red.” She said. 

 Red was gobsmacked and he just stared at her. He was in shock, but then he noticed Lizzie’s expression turning serious and her eyes got a bit teary, so he forced himself to speak. 

 “We do.” He blurted out. 

 Liz smiled and laughed with relief; she had to wipe a tear away from her eye. Red put his hand on her cheek and softly caressed her. Liz closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm, loving touch. She put her hand over his and then she surprised him by kissing his palm. The feeling of Lizzie’s soft lips in the palm of his hand was delightful, and he smiled. She then snuggled up to him, so he put his arm around her. Liz brought her face close to Red’s, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that lingered for a while, then she pulled back and looked at him. He smiled lightly and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. 

 They cuddled on the sofa for a long time and they both had a sense of peace. Liz yawned and looked at Red. 

 “Let’s go to bed.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He agreed. 

 They got up and went into the bedroom, where Red took his pants off to be comfy in his boxers. They got into bed, and Liz watched him as he reached over for a book, put some glasses on and started reading. She grinned at him. He glanced over at her. 

 “I’m not tired enough to sleep yet…” He explained. 

 Liz was still beaming at him. She just found him so cute with a book and reading glasses, and she had a feeling she would love to spend every night with him from now on. 

 “Okay…enjoy your book.” She said, still smiling brightly. 

 Red wondered why Lizzie was so amused, but it was nice to see her smiling. Liz got comfy on her pillow and closed her eyes, but she started smiling again. She realized how happy she felt. Red felt Lizzie’s hand on his abdomen, so he looked at her, but she had her eyes closed. She just wanted to rest her hand on him. He carried on reading until he was ready to sleep, then he turned the lamp off. Red got comfy and faced Lizzie; she sighed softly as she almost woke up from the movement. She breathed steadily again and Red listened to her until he drifted off to sleep. 

 In the morning, Liz awoke with her cheek on Red’s chest. She didn’t know how she got into that position, but it was wonderful. She had the urge to explore him, so she rose up and kissed his cheek, then along his jaw, then his lips, then his neck. Red awoke to Lizzie planting soft kisses on him. He smiled and looked at her as she drew back to gaze at him. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Good morning, Red.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz continued her exploration and slowly lifted his t-shirt. She planted kisses all over his chest and abdomen. Red was amused but also aroused from Lizzie’s sweet attentions. He felt her hand travel to the front of his boxers, where she slipped inside and stroked him. Red sighed with pleasure. Liz kissed his chest a few more times, then she gently pulled his erection out of his boxers. She eagerly bent down and took it into her mouth. Red gasped slightly and then moaned. 

 “Lizzie…” He said, partly in shock and partly in bliss. 

 Liz was thrilled hearing this and she continued pleasuring him with her mouth and hand. She moved slowly and deliberately at first, tantalizing him. Red felt Lizzie’s lips slowly, firmly gliding over him and it was beyond what he could have imagined. Liz pulled back to lick his tip and taste his precum; she felt herself getting wet at her opening, craving him. She whimpered quietly and took him into her mouth again. She heard him moan and she moved faster while tightening her lips and her fingers around him to intensify the pleasure. Liz focused her attention just past his tip for a while, making him breathe heavily. Then she held her lips tight and went up and down over his tip. 

 Red felt like he was entering Lizzie over and over again, and it was driving him crazy. 

 “My god, Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 Liz was excited; she kept doing this until she could feel him tensing up. 

 “I’m going to come…” He said. 

 She made a little “mm!” noise to enthusiastically approve. Liz took him deeper into her mouth again and at that moment, Red started coming. She felt and tasted him gushing heavily into her mouth. Liz was so turned on and she felt immensely gratified. She swallowed until there was nothing left. Red sighed loudly with relief and he relaxed. He felt another jolt of pleasure as Lizzie sucked before releasing him. He was astonished and in a daze from the pleasure. 

 Liz was very pleased to see the satisfied expression on Red’s face. She smiled and giggled quietly, then she tucked him back into his boxers. She happily went to get out of bed, but Red grabbed her waist. He heard Lizzie make a cute little noise as she jumped in surprise. 

 “You’re not going anywhere.” Red said playfully. 

 Liz felt a thrill go through her and she was suddenly tossed back on the bed with Red looming over her. She watched raptly as Red grasped her pyjama shorts and pulled them down and off. He dropped them on the floor beside the bed. 

 “I’d like to return the favor, if you’ll let me.” He said suavely. 

 Liz blushed and stared up at him. 

 “Okay.” She said in a small voice. 

 Red gave her a sexy smile and then he gently coaxed her legs open. Although she was still somewhat surprised, Liz spread her legs for him and she felt his warm hands slide to her hips. Red gently grasped her hips and got settled with his face between her legs. He delicately put his mouth over her moist folds and he heard her sigh shakily. He couldn’t really believe he was going down on Lizzie; it was thrilling and he felt turned on again. Liz felt Red’s tongue gently and slowly exploring her intimate flesh and she moaned. Red then pointed his tongue and firmly rubbed her clit; she gasped and he felt her jump a little from the intense pleasure. 

 Liz felt Red focusing on her clit and she was rapidly climbing towards an orgasm. She whimpered and gently nudged against his mouth. He felt her whole body trembling and he knew she was very close. Red decided to make it last a little longer. He went lower and dipped into her very wet opening, lapping and tasting her fluid. He heard her moan. Liz was craving the stimulation to her clit but she was also on cloud nine as he gently licked her opening. 

 “Oh god…” She said breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie squirming against his mouth, craving more, and he was thoroughly enjoying this. He made a low “mmm” sound against her and she whimpered. 

 “Red…please…” She whispered.

 Liz couldn’t help begging him for release. It was music to Red’s ears, and although he was having fun toying with her, he wanted to make her come. He gently slid his middle finger into her and stroked her front inner wall while his tongue went back to her clit. Lizzie was gasping, panting and squirming and he was loving every second of it. Red felt her shaking and heard her cry out very loudly with her orgasm. Liz nearly saw stars from the intense pleasure; she felt strong wave after strong wave go through her whole body. Red felt Lizzie’s opening rhythmically tightening around his finger and he was almost hard again. 

 Liz gradually came down from the peak of pleasure and then the intense stimulation became too much for her. She jumped as Red continued rubbing her clit with his tongue. He made her jump a few times, then he pulled back. He delicately slipped his finger out of her and cleaned it with his mouth to taste her some more. Red rose up and looked at Lizzie. She was still breathing heavily and she stared at him in awe. He smirked and felt very smug. 

 “Now we can get up, sweetheart.” He said cheerfully, getting off the bed. 

 Red left the bedroom and went into the bathroom to start up the shower. Liz was dumbfounded and she needed to recuperate for a few minutes. Once she was ready, she got out of bed and joined him in the bathroom. Red glanced at Lizzie, slightly surprised she was going to share the shower with him, but he smiled. She took her tank top off and stepped into the shower with him. Liz’s legs still felt shaky and she was smiling a lot. Red was feeling particularly chipper and pleased with himself this morning. He gave her a devilish grin. 

 They had a relaxing shower together and then they got out, dried off and got dressed. Liz wore jeans and a t-shirt and Red also wore a t-shirt with his casual pants. They had breakfast together and they were both enjoying the domesticity and intimacy of their new relationship. They were both very happy, in spite of Liz’s ongoing situation, which was playing out far away from them. As they finished breakfast, they looked at each other and smiled. 

 “So…what do we have to do today?” Liz asked. 

 “Relax, go for a swim, have some cocktails.” Red said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Is there nothing more important to do? I want to help, Red. Let me do something.” She said. 

 Red studied her. 

 “It’s being taken care of, Lizzie. All you need to do is take care of yourself, and lie low until it’s safe.” He said. 

 “When will that be?” She asked. 

 “Soon. I’ll let you know when I’m notified.” He said. 

 “Okay. Can we go out somewhere?” She said. 

 “I suppose. Where would you like to go?” He said. 

 “I don’t know really, it would just be nice to get out.” She said. 

 Red thought for a few moments. 

 “We could go buy some more clothes, bring them back here, and then go to a bar. How does that sound?” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 They did the dishes and finished getting ready, then they left the mansion. Instead of the company truck they arrived in, Liz noticed a black sedan had mysteriously been parked out front. They got in and Red drove to a plaza. They went into a clothing store and got some more things to wear during their stay, then they drove back to the mansion. Liz and Red had a snack and lounged around for a while.

 “It’s a bit early to go to a bar, isn’t it?” Liz asked as she changed into a sexy summer dress. 

 “Not really.” Red said as he waited in the kitchen area for her. 

 Lizzie appeared in her new dress and Red gaped at her. 

 “Wow.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and smiled; she liked her dress and she knew she looked good in it, but Red’s reaction made her feel stunning. 

 “Shall we?” She asked. 

 Red snapped out of it and they left the mansion again and walked to a nearby bar. It was surprisingly busy inside and it seemed most people were there to cool down and relax during the hot afternoon. Red ordered a gin and tonic for Lizzie and a scotch for himself, then they went and sat in a private corner booth. 

 “Are you sure it’s safe here?” Liz asked, glancing around. 

 “Yes. And even if it’s not, I came fully prepared.” Red said, flashing two different semi-automatics in his inner jacket pockets. 

 Liz glanced around again, hoping no one noticed, while Red wore a smug expression. They sipped their drinks and looked at each other. 

 “I feel like we’re on vacation.” Liz said, pondering their situation. 

 “Good.” Red said. 

 “Well, yeah, but…I still wish I could do something useful.” She said. 

 “You are doing something useful. You’re staying alive and out of prison. Not to mention you’re keeping me company.” He said charmingly. 

 Liz found it hard to come up with something to say to that. 

 “Yeah…it’s just that I like to be in control, Red.” She said, feeling a bit frustrated. 

 Red raised an eyebrow and gave her a suggestive smirk. 

 “Perhaps I can find a way to make you feel like you’re in charge…” He said suavely.

 Liz blushed. 

 “That’s not exactly what I meant…” She said quietly. 

 Red smiled, and Liz ended up smiling and chuckling. He was happy to see Lizzie’s mood lighten again. They finished their drinks and Red ordered refills. They quickly drank those and as they got their third drinks, Liz was feeling pretty good. She was smiling a lot again. She got a bit giddy and started laughing at nothing in particular. Red was amused by tipsy Lizzie. 

 “What’s so funny?” He asked, smiling. 

 “I dunno. It’s just weird...hanging out with you in a bar…in Spain.” She said. 

 “Weird in a good way?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 They sipped their drinks. 

 “You know what else is weird but in a good way?” She asked. 

 “What.” He said. 

 “You. You’re amazing…” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows and gave her a smug smile. Liz giggled and drank some more.

 “And you’ve got some serious skills…in bed.” She said unabashedly. 

 Red grinned and tried not to laugh. 

 “Is that so?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Oh god yes…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red smirked, then Lizzie unexpectedly continued. 

 “Like even right now, I want you, Red. I wish we could just go crazy and you could pull my dress up and bend me over this table.” She said. 

 Red was truly shocked this time. He glanced around to see if anyone heard her, then he cleared his throat. He realized tipsy Lizzie was becoming drunk Lizzie.

 “Perhaps we should get back…” He said. 

 Liz looked excited. 

 “Okay!” She said. 

 They left the bar and they walked back to the mansion. Liz clung to Red’s arm the whole way back, then they went inside. She immediately started kissing him and her hands were all over him. 

 “Lizzie…sweetheart…” He said gently, between her kisses. 

 “I know you’re very fond of me, but…” He began comically. 

 “Fond of you? That’s an understatement. I love you…” She said. 

 Red was floored. He figured it was the alcohol. 

 “Okay, let’s get you to bed…to _sleep_.” He said, guiding her towards the bedroom. 

 Liz didn’t want to sleep, but she realized she’d had too much to drink, so maybe it was for the best. Red studied her and considered helping her change into pyjamas, but then he thought better of it. He coaxed her into bed and put the blankets over her. 

 “Get some rest, sweetheart.” He said gently. 

 Red left the room and went to relax on the sofa, where he eventually dozed off. 

 It was late at night when Liz woke up; she remembered Red put her to bed early after they got back from the bar. She then remembered being all over him, saying she loved him, and telling him she wanted him to bend her over the table. Liz groaned, blushed and covered her face with her hands. She did love him and she did want him to bend her over a table, but she had the distinct feeling she’d made an ass of herself. She got up and went out into the kitchen to get some water. Liz poured a glass of cold water and chugged it, then she closed the fridge. She looked over and saw the living room lamp on, and Red was laying on the sofa. 

 Liz cringed but she wanted to clear the air between them, so she went into the living room. Red had his eyes closed. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled lightly. 

 “You’re feeling better, I trust?” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier. I got more drunk than I expected.” She said. 

 “Well, three drinks in quick succession in this heat…that will do it.” He said. 

 “Yeah. But…” She began. 

 Red sat up and studied Lizzie as she sat down beside him.

 “I hope I didn’t…make you uncomfortable or…ruin things between us.” She said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie looked upset. 

 “No, not at all. You were fine. You were just a bit…amorous.” He said, then he smiled. 

 “Are you sure you’re okay with…everything? I remember what I said…” She said. 

 Red tried to gauge her expression. 

 “Oh. If you’re having regrets, please don’t worry or feel bad, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “No, I’m not regretting what I said… _anything_ I said. It was all true.” She confessed. 

 Red swallowed and stared at her. 

 “So…” He said. 

 “So yeah…I’d like you to bend me over a table sometime...” She said, then she giggled.

 “I see…” He said, intrigued. 

 Liz got serious again.

 “And…I love you, Red.” She said. 

 This was a bigger shock for Red. He gaped at her for a few moments, then he took her hand into his. 

 “…I love you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Red felt extremely vulnerable and he didn’t make eye contact with her for a while. Lizzie suddenly kissed him, and he felt relieved; he also felt loved and it made his heart sing. They kissed for a few moments, then they looked at each other. Liz was very emotional from this tender, precious moment, so she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at Red and then looked down, causing a tear to roll down her cheek. He caught it and gently wiped it away with his thumb. Red then embraced Lizzie and held her tightly for a long time. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz and Red spent quite a while cuddling, then they got comfy and dozed off together on the sofa. Red woke up in the morning and felt Lizzie sleeping on him; he was on his back and she was on her front, laying mostly on his chest and abdomen, with one leg between his. He smiled, and he reflected on their new relationship; he never expected Lizzie to fall in love with him. Red felt like he didn’t deserve her love, but he couldn’t help being happy.

 Liz woke up and realized she was mostly on top of Red. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. He was awake and smiling at her. 

 “Sorry I’m squishing you.” She said, going to get up. 

 Red gently pulled her back into place. 

 “You’re not squishing me.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled and rested her cheek on him again. 

 “Did you have a good sleep?” She asked. 

 “I did. You?” He said. 

 “Yep. You’re very comfy.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’m glad.” He said. 

 They went quiet and Liz sighed contentedly. She felt so happy and excited; she and Red had finally realized how much they love each other and they declared it last night. She was jumping up and down in her mind. She couldn’t suppress a giggle. 

 Red heard Lizzie excitedly giggle out of the blue. He looked down at her, then she lifted up to look at him again. She was beaming at him. It was a beautiful sight. 

 “You look happy, sweetheart.” He said.

 “I am.” She said. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Liz studied his face.

 “I am, too…” He cautiously confided. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Good.” She said earnestly. 

 Liz rested on Red’s chest again and felt him run his fingers through her hair. It felt so nice, she sighed again. Red was luxuriating in exploring Lizzie and feeling her soft hair as she lay on him. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes?” He asked. 

 “I know you said we won’t have to go back to the way things were…but what are we going to do when we go back? Are we gonna have to sneak around and keep us a secret?” She asked. 

 Red contemplated this for a few moments. 

 “What would you like to do?” He asked. 

 “…I’d like to be open about it…” She said timidly. 

 “Then that’s what we’ll do.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him. 

 “Really? But what about the task force?” She asked. 

 “To hell with the task force.” He joked. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “But seriously…won’t it be…against the rules and everything?” She asked, concerned. 

 “Probably. But I’m very good at bending rules, Lizzie. We’ll find a way to be together while still appeasing the task force.” He said assuredly. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 “Come on. Let’s get up and have breakfast.” He said. 

 “‘kay.” She said, getting off him. 

 They went and washed up and then Red made French toast for them. They had a nice leisurely breakfast and then they decided to have a shower together, so they went into the master bathroom. 

 “Let’s get you out of that sexy dress…” Red said. 

 Liz blushed as Red gently pulled the straps over her shoulders and coaxed her to turn around. He unzipped the dress and slowly pulled it down until it dropped to the floor. Liz stepped out of it and undid her bra and slipped out of it. Red marvelled at her for a few moments, then he took his t-shirt off and undid his pants. He watched Lizzie take her panties off and then he took his pants and boxers off. They gazed into each other’s eyes and then lustfully surveyed each other’s bodies. 

 Liz was still blushing because she noticed Red was hard just from watching her undress; she was thrilled, flattered and turned on. Red gave her a smouldering look and then he turned the shower on. He stepped in and Liz followed him. Red watched Lizzie’s hair and skin getting wet and he couldn’t wait to have her again. He moved closer and captured her luscious pout in a searing kiss. She quietly moaned and she felt herself getting more aroused. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and then she reached between their bodies and stroked his erection. He moaned into the kiss. He reciprocated, putting his hand between her legs and gently caressing her; he revelled in feeling her delicate silky flesh on his fingertips and he noticed that her hand began trembling lightly on his chest. 

 Red stopped kissing Lizzie and looked at her. She was gazing lustfully at him and nudging against his fingers. 

 “Do you want to turn around for me, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz excitedly bit her lip and nodded, then she turned around.

 Liz put her hands on the shower wall and then parted her legs while sticking her butt out. Red took a moment to appreciate the sight, then he moved close behind her. He guided himself to her opening. She felt his tip tantalizingly nudging her opening over and over, driving her crazy. She was surprised by how amazing it felt and she found herself trembling and breathing heavily. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s response. He knew neither of them could wait any longer, so he gently slid inside. Liz closed her eyes for a moment and sighed shakily as Red entered her. He felt her easily enveloping him, so he pushed in all the way. Liz moaned and arched her back; she pushed back against Red, wanting him to start thrusting. 

 Red felt Lizzie trying to get things started, and he was even more turned on. He loved how she responded to him. He pulled back and then pushed in again, then he began thrusting at a steady pace. Liz whimpered loudly and put her hands a bit higher on the wall to steady herself. Red studied Lizzie’s wet blonde hair as it clung to her shoulders, her hands pressed against the wall, her shiny wet skin, her sexy butt; he was having difficulty making this last. Liz felt thrilled, and she was blushing and breathing rapidly as Red took her from behind; she was getting close to climaxing even just thinking about what they were doing, never mind the actual pleasure. 

 Red was somewhat surprised when Lizzie already stopped moving against him and let out a high-pitched moan. He felt her body squeezing him and he immediately came, pouring deep inside her. They both sighed and relaxed after their mind-blowing orgasms, then Red gently pulled out so that Lizzie could get into a different position. She turned around and gaped at him while she caught her breath. They were both almost too tired to continue their shower, but they grabbed the products and quickly washed up. 

 Liz stepped out and wrapped up in a big towel, then she glanced at Red as he did the same. She started blushing again and Red wondered why. 

 “Um…Red…” She began. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “I only have a few days left of the pill…” She said. 

 “Oh. Well, we wouldn’t want to run out of those…would we…?” He asked, not quite rhetorically. 

 “No…” She said, not quite decided, and her tone was not very convincing. 

 Red stared at her.  

 “I’m sure we can find a pharmacy, to get you a refill…” He said, studying her. 

 “Right…” She said. 

 Red was feeling a little out of his depth; Lizzie didn’t seem to be bothered either way and he was trying to figure out what she wanted. 

 “So we’ll…do that then…?” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said, finally sounding more convincing. 

 “Okay. When would you like to go to the pharmacy?” He asked. 

 “Umm…I guess we could do it today, if that’s okay.” She said. 

 “Sure.” He said. 

 They stared at each other somewhat awkwardly for a few moments, then they went into the bedroom and got dressed. Red’s mind was reeling from the implication that Lizzie wouldn’t mind going off the pill while they were in an intimate relationship. Did that really mean what he thought it meant? Liz was trying to figure out the same thing; she was confused and surprised with herself. She never thought of such a thing before, with Red, or even with Tom. She’d wanted to adopt. And besides, this was hardly the time to be considering such things. They were quiet and things felt awkward as they finished getting ready. 

 “Okay, Red. Let’s go to the pharmacy.” Liz said, feeling more sure of herself. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked, once again trying to decipher Lizzie. 

 The doubts sprang up again; _thanks, Red_ , she thought sarcastically.

 “Yep. Of course.” She said. 

 During the car ride, Liz thought more about this topic, and she realized she would in fact want to have a child sometime—with Red. This was a shocking revelation, and she almost laughed to herself as she thought about how shocking it would be to Red. 

 Red glanced over at Lizzie and saw a tiny smirk; he wondered what had gotten into her lately, and then he realized that _he_ had gotten into her lately. He smiled wryly and then pulled into the parking lot of a pharmacy. 

 “Can you come in with me?” Liz asked. 

 “Uh…” He responded, caught off guard. 

 “I might need you to help translate.” She clarified. 

 “Oh. Right. Yes.” He said. 

 They went into the pharmacy and Liz ordered her refill. They waited together for quite a while, sitting on a bench and looking around at things on the shelves and in the aisles. It was a little embarrassing to see all the lubricants, condoms and pregnancy tests right across from them. 

 “You know, if you wanted to go off the pill…” Red began. 

 Liz suddenly looked at him, wide-eyed. 

 “There are other methods…” He said, gesturing subtly to the condoms. 

 “Oh. No. I like when we…you know…” Liz trailed off and blushed furiously. 

 Red cleared his throat and crossed his legs and stared straight ahead, ending the conversation. They both stared off into space and then the pharmacist came back with Liz’s package. Red offered to pay for it, but she blushed and insisted she pay for it. Then they left. 

 They drove back to the mansion and they were both relieved they could drop the issue and get back to normal. They had lunch and talked for a long time, then Red showed Lizzie the in-ground pool. She wanted to swim but didn’t have a swimsuit with her so she took off all her clothes and got into the pool, naked. Red was astonished. He sat in a lounge chair by the pool and read a book, also enjoying quite a few glances at Lizzie as she swam. Liz was feeling refreshed but then she heard Red’s phone ring, and she got worried. She came up to the edge of the pool in front of Red and watched anxiously as he answered it. 

 “Yes, that’s correct. Good. Keep me informed.” Red said, then the brief conversation was over.

 He hung up and looked at Lizzie’s worried expression. 

 “It’s alright, sweetheart. Everything’s going well. It was just an update.” He said, then he smiled warmly at her. 

 Liz exhaled and rested her chin on her wrists as she held onto the edge of the pool. She felt relieved, yet she didn’t really want this time to end; not only was it a wonderful vacation from reality, but this new way of life with Red was so precious to her. Red studied Lizzie’s face and watched her expression go from relieved to sad. He furrowed his brows and worried about her. 

 “Come here, Lizzie.” He said gently, putting his phone and book down beside the lounge chair.

 Liz lifted herself out of the pool, wrapped the towel around her and stood in front of Red. He reached his hands out to her and she got closer. Liz realized he was going to hug her, so she carefully sat on the lounge chair with him. Red put his arms around her and gently guided her towards him so that she was snuggled up to him as they both reclined. He just held her for a while, then he spoke. 

 “What are you worried about?” He asked. 

 “…I feel like I miss you already, Red. I don’t want this to be over…” She said, feeling sad. 

 Red’s heart wrenched. 

 “Just try to think of it like…your nightmare of being a fugitive will end soon, but all the good things will continue…” He said softly. 

 Liz felt comforted. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly. 

 Liz kissed Red on the cheek, and it warmed both their hearts. Red rubbed Lizzie’s back through the fluffy towel she was wearing. They stayed snuggling on the lounge chair for quite some time, then Liz felt a bit chilly so she got up, went indoors and put some yoga pants on with a t-shirt. When she came out of the bedroom, she found Red sitting at the island in the kitchen, idly flipping through a newspaper. Liz smiled and joined him. 

 “Anything interesting?” She asked. 

 “No. Which is a good thing, in our case.” He said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said, and nodded. 

 “Is there a crossword in there?” She asked. 

 “Actually, yes. Did you want to do it with me?” He said.

 “Yeah, I want to ‘do it with you’…” She said flirtatiously. 

 Red gave her a sarcastic look. 

 “The _crossword_ , sweetheart.” He teased. 

 Liz laughed as Red went to the crossword puzzle. 

 “Hmm. I know these two…” Red said.

 Liz watched him write in “siren” and “flirty”. 

 “Is that some sort of wisecrack, Red?” She joked. 

 Red chuckled and shook his head. 

 They enjoyed working on the crossword together and then they had supper. After they did the dishes together, Red poured them some wine and they sat in the living room. They kept glancing at each other. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 “Mm?” She responded, looking at him. 

 “About earlier…” He began. 

 Liz blushed and shook her head dismissively. 

 “Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m not going off the pill.” She said. 

 “…You’ll make an excellent mother.” He said, gazing at her adoringly. 

 Liz nearly choked on her wine. She cleared her throat and looked at Red, still blushing. 

 “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seemed to be…considering it earlier.” He said gently. 

 “…You’re not wrong.” She said quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

 Red studied her. He never thought in a million years Lizzie would consider getting pregnant by him. He was puzzled and completely dumbfounded, but deep down, he was flattered and pleased. Liz finally looked at Red and saw that he was carefully scrutinizing her. Neither of them really knew what to say at this point. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Don’t. I know, it’s crazy. You don’t have to tell me that, Red.” She said defensively. 

 This pained him a little. 

 “I wasn’t going to tell you that.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him. 

 “I was going to say that this whole thing will be over soon, and your life will be more normal again, so then maybe…we could…revisit the idea…” He said. 

 Liz was floored. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever, then she put her wineglass down on the coffee table. Red felt nervous and he put his glass down, too. He was thinking perhaps he shouldn’t have said that, when Lizzie suddenly grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Liz loved that plan. She loved Red, and she felt like they’d spent too long not acknowledging their love for each other. She wanted to share her life with him. Red was shocked by her enthusiastic response, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off his heart. He thought it was time to stop resisting and just be happy with Lizzie. He wanted to give her happiness and everything she wanted, and share his life with her. They kissed heatedly and they both felt like life was too short, and they’d already lost so much time by not getting together sooner. 

 Liz was now practically on top of Red on the sofa and she reached down to undo his pants. Red made an “mm” noise as they kissed and Lizzie undid his pants. He watched her suddenly stand up and take her pants off; she wasn’t wearing panties. He was extremely hard and craving Lizzie, so he pulled his erection out of his boxers and leaned back. She eagerly straddled his lap and guided herself down onto him. They both moaned as Liz pushed down, taking Red deep inside her. She put her hands on his shoulders and started moving on him. She whimpered and closed her eyes. 

 “Mmm…Red.” Liz moaned. 

 Red kissed her neck and she softly hummed her pleasure. He felt how extraordinarily wet Lizzie was and it was exquisite. He was slipping in and out as they moved and the slight wet sounds turned them on even more. Red moaned quietly and pulled Lizzie down onto him more roughly. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Liz was in complete ecstasy as Red took charge of their rhythm and she was lost in the silky friction he was creating inside her. She tightly grasped his shirt and her thighs started trembling. Red felt Lizzie’s legs shaking on either side of him and he heard her whimpering. He saw the enraptured look on her face. He decided to get even rougher with her and she gasped and started making little mewling sounds, which enchanted him. They reached their orgasms at the same time. Liz tensed up and moaned loudly as the intense pleasure hit her, while Red moaned and gushed into her over and over. 

 They both sighed loudly as they relaxed and caught their breath. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said breathlessly. 

 Liz was surprised and she smiled and kissed him. 

 “I love you, Red.” She said. 

 They kissed again. 

 Liz sighed contentedly and gave Red a sweet kiss on the cheek, then she gently got off him. She pulled her yoga pants back on while he did up his pants, then she got comfy next to him on the sofa again. 

 “That was a very pleasant surprise…” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz laughed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

 “Are you ready for bed?” She asked. 

 “Yes, I’m suddenly feeling worn out…” He said comically. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Me too.” She said. 

 They got up from the sofa and went into the bedroom, where they got naked and slid into bed together. They automatically snuggled up to each other in the middle of the large bed. Liz pressed against Red’s side and rested her cheek on his shoulder again. She put her arm over him and her leg between his. They lay in the dark, resting for a while, then Red felt Lizzie push against his hip and rub herself on him. He smirked. 

 “I thought you said you were tired, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “I am…” She said. 

 “…But you want something from me again?” He asked. 

 Liz revelled in hearing his low voice. 

 “Yeah…” She admitted. 

 Liz discovered that she couldn’t be pressed against him, naked, without getting turned on. Red sighed imperceptibly and felt like Lizzie was truly wearing him out but it was an extremely pleasant experience. He shifted onto his side and slowly glided his hand down the soft skin of her abdomen. He smirked as he felt her eagerly get onto her back. Red’s fingers reached her most delicate flesh and she sighed quietly. He gently stroked and rubbed her folds and she opened her legs for him. Liz started breathing more heavily as she felt Red lightly pressing on her clit in slow circles. She moved against his fingers and moaned. Red was surprised as he felt himself getting hard again; he was exhausted and yet Lizzie managed to turn him on again so soon. He used his middle finger to slip between her folds to her opening, where he felt her silky, creamy fluid. Liz heard Red moan suddenly. 

 “Do you want to make love again, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz was very pleasantly surprised. 

 “Yes!” She said excitedly. 

 She felt Red get on top of her and nudge her entrance. They both moaned quietly and Red pushed further inside. He heard Lizzie gasp slightly and felt her tighten. 

 “Are you okay sweetheart?” He asked quietly. 

 “I’m okay.” She said softly. 

 He kissed her and waited for her to adjust; he realized she was probably tender from the sex a short while ago. He was still surprised by how insatiable she was. They kissed slowly and passionately until he felt Lizzie nudging down onto him. He could tell she was ready, so he slowly moved in and out. Liz moaned and wrapped her legs around Red. They were breathing heavily as Red quickened the pace; he heard Lizzie whimpering but she was enthusiastically meeting his thrusts, so he knew they were whimpers of pleasure. 

 “Oh…yes…fuck me hard, Red…” Liz panted. 

 Red was shocked but he gladly obliged. Lizzie got very vocal and after a few minutes of this rough rhythm, she cried out so loudly, Red thought that if they had neighbours, they would’ve been in for a real treat. Knowing Lizzie was in such pleasure, and feeling her body clamping down on him made him come. When the pleasure died down, he nearly slumped onto Lizzie from exhaustion. They both sighed tiredly in their relief. He gently pulled out and lay down beside her. 

 Liz was now thoroughly sated and ready to drift off to sleep. Red recuperated and then sleep came quickly to him. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some blues songs that inspired me, and they're mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> “Softly Let Me Kiss Your Lips” by Murali Coryell: https://youtu.be/vs-0cPzsHN4  
> “She’s Crazy” by JT Coldfire: https://youtu.be/UiHmeHZAc0s

 Red and Liz both slept in, then they were startled awake by Red’s phone ringing. He grabbed it off the nightstand.

 “Yes?” He said irritatedly. 

 Liz looked over at him and watched. 

 “Yes, that’s fine.” He said, then he hung up. 

 “That was just another update, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “A good update?” She asked.

 “Yes. It’s all going well, don’t worry.” He said. 

 “Good. Thank you, Red…for everything.” She said quietly. 

 “It’s the least I can do. I would do anything for you, Elizabeth. I hope you know that.” He said. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 They smiled at each other and snuggled for a while. Liz hugged Red and sighed. 

 “I’m so tired.” She said. 

 “Hmm, I wonder why…” He said sarcastically. 

 Liz giggled. They went quiet for several moments.

 “You were amazing…” She said quietly, blushing. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “So were you.” He said. 

 Liz nuzzled her face into the crook of Red’s neck and revelled in the scent of his cologne. She kissed his neck as her fingertips danced over his chest. Red was thoroughly enjoying Lizzie’s affection; he still wondered why she was so smitten with him, but it was incredibly sweet. He felt her put her leg over and between his again. He smiled lightly and wondered if she was going to be naughty again and further exhaust him, but she stayed innocently still and just cuddled with him. 

 “Red?” She said quietly. 

 “Hm?” He responded. 

 “Were you…serious when you said we could…revisit the idea of me going off the pill when we get back home?” She asked. 

 “Of course. I wouldn’t toy with your emotions like that, Lizzie.” He said seriously. 

 “Thanks. You’re sweet.” She said. 

 Red was startled by being called ‘sweet’. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me.” He said gently. 

 “Yeah…but I want to.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Liz was pleased Red accepted her gratitude for once. She smiled. 

 “I guess we should get up.” Liz said reluctantly. 

 “Yes, I suppose so.” Red said, also reluctantly. 

 Liz yawned and rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder. 

 “Well, I guess we can stay in bed for a little while longer.” He said, feeling Lizzie get comfy again. 

 They were both tired out, so they relaxed and dozed until they felt more rested. They got up and showered together. Red threw on a housecoat and Liz put some clean pyjamas on, then they had brunch. Once they finished, they did the dishes together, despite Red wanting to do them for Lizzie. 

 “So, what would you like to do today?” He asked, putting the last dish in the drying rack.

 “I dunno.” She said. 

 “There’s a delightful cafe nearby. We could go there just to get out and get some sunshine.” He suggested. 

 “That sounds nice.” She agreed. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 Liz went into the bedroom and searched for something to wear; she took off her pyjamas, put her bra and panties on, then dressed in a pair of very short shorts. Red walked into the bedroom to see Lizzie bent over in incredibly short shorts as she searched through the bag of clothing on the floor for a top. 

 “It’s hot, right?” She shouted, referring to the weather.

 “ _Very_ …” He said, ogling her butt and legs. 

 Liz quickly stood up and turned around. She laughed when she saw Red’s stunned expression. She smiled as she carried on searching for a tank top, then she put it on. Red disrobed and looked through his clothes while Liz watched and blushed lightly. He got dressed in a t-shirt and lightweight casual pants. Liz surveyed him approvingly. She loved when he wore more casual clothing. She noticed that he grabbed a sport jacket and put it on for the sole purpose of concealing his weapons. _And this is the man I want to have a baby with…_ She thought wryly. Liz giggled, which caused Red to look over at her. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “Nothing.” She said, smiling. 

 “Are you ready to head out?” He asked. 

 “Yep.” She said. 

 They went out front of the mansion and a different vehicle was now parked there—it was a silver jeep. Liz wondered where the different vehicles came from, but she knew Red had his ways, so she left well enough alone. They got in and Red drove them to a beautiful cafe with a huge patio and garden. They went and sat at one of the patio tables and a server came over to them. Red ordered cold espresso for both of them. Liz smiled because she liked cold espresso. 

 “How did you know that’s what I wanted?” She asked, grinning. 

 Red tilted his head and smiled. 

 “I know you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz felt her heartstrings being tugged once again. 

 “Yeah, you do.” She said. 

 They gazed at each other and then the server came back. There were chocolate-covered espresso beans on the saucers, which Liz also liked. She smiled again, and Red was pleased she was enjoying herself. 

 “This is nice.” She said.

 Liz studied Red as he gave her a very charming, genuine smile and she was further enchanted by him. 

 “It is. I’m glad you like it.” He said softly. 

 Liz found herself staring at him, until he took a sip of his espresso and paused, waiting for her to do something. She then picked up her cup and took a sip. Red leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs off to the side. Liz still gazed at him. 

 “This is helping me wake up.” She said, starting to feel the effect of the caffeine. 

 “Yes, it’s great for…rebuilding one’s energy. It might come in handy later…” He said. 

 “Why, what are we doing later?” She asked. 

 Red just tilted his head and gave her a mischievous smile.

 “Oh…” Liz said. 

 She blushed as she realized he was referring to some sort of exhausting romping session. 

 Red noticed the rosy tint in Lizzie’s cheeks and he abruptly stood up, leaned over and kissed her gently. Liz was pleasantly surprised and she revelled in feeling his soft, warm lips on hers. This kiss lasted for a few moments, then Red sat down again. He smirked as he saw the dazed expression on Lizzie’s face.

 “What was that for?” She asked, smiling. 

 “You’re just too beautiful to resist.” He said. 

 “Oh…thanks…” She said. 

 Liz crossed her legs, ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip as she stared at him. She was excited and giddy. She was starting to feel the dizzying force of the massive amounts of charm and charisma Red possessed. She had initiated their intimate relationship, so she’d been doing the seducing, but now Red was taking his turn—and he was a master. Liz would gladly bow down to him; then her mind went into the gutter, so she took a sip of espresso to snap out of it. 

 Red observed Lizzie staring at him and then she picked up one of the chocolate-covered coffee beans and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it to get the chocolate off it before chewing it. He thought it was adorable that she did this. He was smiling lightly as he watched her. 

 “You really like those things, don’t you?” He asked, amused. 

 “Mmm. Yeah, I do. They’re so good.” She said. 

 Red was delighted. 

 They smiled at each other and finished their espresso. 

 “Would you like anything else, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “No, I’m good, thanks.” She said. 

 Red nodded and gestured to the server. The server came to the table, Red spoke in Spanish for a few moments, and then the server left. Liz was busy fixing her hair after a breeze when the server brought a bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans to the table and put it in front of her. Red paid the server and smiled at Lizzie. 

 “…Since you like them so much.” He explained. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 They got up from the table and went to their jeep. 

 “It’s really hot today. Do you wanna head back and enjoy the air conditioning?” Liz said, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

 “Sure. That sounds wonderful.” Red said. 

 They drove back to the mansion and went inside; they both sighed with relief as the air conditioning hit them. 

 “It’s so nice here. How did you get this place, anyway? Or should I not ask…?” Liz said. 

 “…Perhaps I’ll pass on that one, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and chuckled knowingly; she was expecting that. She went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of cold water, and then two quantities of scotch. She turned to Red.

 “Don’t worry, I won’t get drunk and try to ravish you again.” She said wryly. 

 “Oh, don’t dash my hopes, Elizabeth.” He said sadly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 They sat at the island and sipped some water and then sipped their scotch. 

 “So, there’s still nothing I need to do to help with the situation?” She asked. 

 “No, everything’s under control.” He said. 

 “Well, do you know how long things will take? I want to be prepared. Everything’s up in the air at the moment and I don’t know when we have to change locations or when we can go home.” She said. 

 “It should take about another two or three weeks. This is a big job…requiring a lot of people to coordinate between themselves. I have everyone working as fast as humanly possible.” He said. 

 “That’s not bad, actually. When this first happened, I thought my life would be ruined forever. I can manage a few weeks.” She said. 

 “I’m glad you’re okay with it, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They both felt relieved, and they smiled at each other. 

 “I’m more than okay with it.” Liz said assuredly. 

 “Besides…I get to be with you day and night…I like that.” She added. 

 Red’s heart swelled and he felt happy. 

 “I like it, too.” Red said softly.

 They were quiet for a few moments. 

 “Would you like to sit in the living room?” He asked. 

 “Sure.” She said. 

 Liz followed Red and they sat on the sofa together. 

 “How about some music?” He said rhetorically. 

 Liz watched him grab a remote from the end table beside the sofa and turn on a sound system she didn’t even know existed. The system played “Softly Let Me Kiss Your Lips” by Murali Coryell, and Liz actually started blushing. Red wore a smug smile. They each took a sip. Liz stared into Red’s mesmerizing green eyes while he gazed into her dazzling blue ones. She noticed she felt very warm, despite the air conditioning. She watched as he lightly ran his finger around the rim of his glass. 

 Liz couldn’t help staring at Red and taking in everything about him. They took a few more sips and finished their drinks. Red put his empty glass on the coffee table and then Liz followed his lead and put hers down. He noticed Lizzie had a tendril of blonde hair hanging against her cheek. He slowly leaned forward and reached for it while looking at her face. Red saw Lizzie watching him expectantly and then she parted her lips instinctively as he got closer. He moved her hair back and brushed his lips against hers. It was electric when their lips met; Red heard Lizzie make a quiet humming sound in her excitement. 

 They both pressed forward and formed a full kiss. There was something about the romantic situation that made Liz feel like this was their first time together; she felt shy and ecstatic. She moaned quietly as she felt Red’s tongue slide between her lips. He put his hand on her cheek as they deepened the kiss. Liz felt the warm tension of arousal between her legs and in her lower abdomen, and Red felt himself becoming hard, especially when she timidly put her hands on his chest. The song in the background changed to “She’s Crazy” by J.T. Coldfire. 

 Red moved closer to Lizzie and put his hands on her back, tenderly rubbing her. He felt her lightly grasp his t-shirt and she arched her back when his hands travelled downward. The way she responded to him was delicious. When he brought his hands to her hips, she whimpered very quietly. They gently pulled their lips apart and looked at each other. 

 “Come to the bedroom with me, Lizzie.” Red said gently. 

 Liz nodded enthusiastically, then they got up from the sofa and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Red took his t-shirt off and Liz surveyed him lustfully, then she took her tank top off. They quickly finished undressing. He approached her and ran his hands delicately over her shoulders, down her arms, to her waist and up to her breasts. He kissed her neck while caressing her breasts. She moaned and put her hands over his. Liz felt Red’s tongue on her neck and it sent an excited shiver through her. 

 “Lay back on the bed…” Red whispered in her ear, causing another shiver. 

 Liz got on the bed and lay back; she was so thrilled, she felt shaky all over. Red got on the bed and gently guided Lizzie’s legs apart; she opened her legs widely for him, then he positioned himself so his face was between her thighs. He put his mouth over her delicate, moist flesh and he heard her sigh shakily. She felt him lovingly kissing, licking and pressing against her and she moaned as she nudged against his mouth. Red was holding Lizzie’s hips and he could feel her trembling lightly. He rubbed her clit with his tongue, slowly and gently at first, until he could feel it getting much firmer. He then put his head off to the side, pointed his tongue and went quickly over it, which made her whimper and grind her hips into him. 

 Liz felt the jolts of intense pleasure as Red flicked his tongue over her clit and she was rapidly getting closer to climaxing. She then felt him sucking her clit and she moaned loudly and grasped the sheets. 

 “Oh…Red…” She panted. 

 Red went lower and parted her inner lips with his tongue; he gently licked her opening and tasted the slightly sweet fluid he was eliciting by giving her such pleasure. The feel and taste of it was exquisite, and Red got even harder, if that was possible. He put his mouth over her again and moaned, causing her to feel a vibration. She whimpered again. Liz felt Red focus on her clit again and she was breathing heavily as she got close. 

 Red heard Lizzie panting and whimpering, and he felt her moving against his mouth more enthusiastically, so he knew she was about to climax. He was delighted to hear her whimper “Red” as she reached her orgasm. She rode the waves of pleasure and then as they died down, the intense stimulation to her clit was too much for her. She backed away slightly, but he held her hips firmly and continued licking her. Red heard Lizzie gasp and felt her legs shaking as he carried on pleasuring her. After a few moments, Liz was turned on again and she was enjoying it. She was going for a second orgasm when Red stopped. 

 Liz was a little puzzled and disappointed, but then she got excited as Red got on top of her; she was very pleased he wasn’t finished with her yet. She gasped again as she felt his tip nudging her very sensitive opening. She tried to push down on him so that he would enter her. Red took this not-so-subtle hint and slid inside her. She felt tight after her orgasm so he was gentle, but he was able to go in all the way. Liz grasped Red’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as he started thrusting. 

 “Oh my god…” She whispered. 

 Red was very pleased with her response. He kissed her neck, ear, cheek and then lips. He felt Lizzie started to loosen up and get very wet again. Feeling her wetness surrounding him was even more exquisite than feeling it on his tongue. It was heavenly. Red moaned and moved a little faster. They both breathed heavily and kissed each other. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was ecstatic. She eagerly met his thrusts and wanted them to come together. Red felt Lizzie’s movements becoming urgent and heard her whimpering, so he thrust roughly into her. They were both very close to climaxing. She purposefully tensed up and tightened her hold on Red to make him come. Liz was immensely gratified to hear him moan and feel him lose rhythm as he came. She felt how slippery they were as he continued thrusting and it pushed her into a massive orgasm. Her breath caught and she squeezed him with her thighs. Once the intense pleasure dissipated, they sighed and looked at each other. 

 Liz felt dazed and she just gaped at Red, who smiled at her. He gently pulled out and lay down next to her. They got onto their sides to face each other.

 “Did you enjoy that?” He asked, smirking. 

 Liz laughed at the ridiculous understatement, and her laugh delighted Red. 

 “I think you could tell I ‘enjoyed’ it, Red.” She said, then she giggled. 

 “I sure could…” He said. 

 Liz blushed and laughed again. 

 They gazed at each other. 

 “I love you.” Liz said. 

 “I love you, too, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz put her hand on the bed between them and Red put his hand over hers. They then interlaced their fingers and it reminded both of them of when they did that in the shipping container. They just relaxed and looked at each other for a long time, then they got up and showered together. Liz wanted them to get into their pyjamas and go back to bed to lounge around for a while, so that’s what they did.

 “We’ll have a few more weeks of this?” Liz asked, smiling lightly. 

 “Yes. But I think now...” He trailed off. 

 Liz watched curiously as Red reached over and opened the nightstand drawer.

 “Would be a good time…” He continued. 

 “To give you this.” He said, brandishing a ring box. 

 Liz was dumbfounded and she felt startled, so she sat up. Red sat up with her and opened the box. There was a delicate, elegant platinum ring with a diamond embedded in it so it had a smooth surface. Liz blushed and stared wide-eyed at Red, the ring, then Red again. 

 “What—how—? When?” She rambled. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Lizzie, it would never be official, unless we do it again after I get immunity, but…would you agree to be with me always?” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him.

 “…Yes! I don’t care if it’s not official.” She said boldly. 

 Red smiled and took the ring out of the box. 

 “Here, sweetheart…” He said softly as he slid it onto her ring finger. 

 It fit perfectly and it was gorgeous. Liz was in total shock, especially after just having agreed to marry Red—even unofficially. 

 “Red, I’m at a loss for what to say…and I don’t have a ring to give you.” She said.

 She watched in disbelief as Red reached over and got another ring. 

 “When did you do this?!” She asked incredulously. 

 “A while ago…” He said cryptically. 

 “That was quite a risk!” She said. 

 “A calculated risk.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other. Liz took the platinum band and put it on Red’s ring finger. 

 “There. Now we’re officially-unofficially-stuck-together.” Liz said cheerfully. 

 Red kissed her for several long moments. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! 
> 
> These two songs really inspired this chapter. :) 
> 
> “Alive in New Light” by IAMX: https://youtu.be/UrOcxD3IWW0
> 
> “The Last Day of Summer” by The Cure: https://youtu.be/iNiUG33rSyY

 Liz was still reeling as she looked down at the ring on her finger. She felt euphoric; she’d just made the commitment to be with Red for the rest of their lives. She loved him so much, it hurt. Liz didn’t know why it had taken so long to realize their feelings for each other. Or at least it took her a long time to realize. Red had seemed extremely fond of her from the beginning, and it was always the two of them against the world, especially after she shot Connolly. She finished washing her hands.

 Red was in the kitchen, finishing preparing supper for them. He glanced down at the ring on his finger and he couldn’t quite believe he’d actually asked Lizzie to be with him forever—and she’d agreed. He felt a great lightness inside, like his heart and soul were floating. Red hadn’t felt happy for longer than he cared to remember. Lizzie was his second chance at happiness. He heard her come out of the bathroom and he turned and smiled at her. 

 They enjoyed their supper together, and they were both smiling and looking at each other a lot. When they finished, they just gazed at each other. Liz offered Red some chocolate-covered espresso beans for dessert; he ate one, and it was nice, although he wasn’t quite as enamored with them as she was. She had a few of them and she smiled at him. 

 “So…now what?” Liz asked. 

 Red studied her face and waited to get some sort of context, but she didn’t elaborate.

 “In terms of…?” He asked.

 “I dunno…everything. Our relationship and the whole situation…” She said, thinking. 

 “Nothing changes, sweetheart. We carry on like normal.” He said, smiling.

 Liz found that hard to believe, because everything felt different now. The reality of the situation set in and she wondered about the logistics. She was lost in thought until she felt Red’s warm hand cover hers on the table. She looked into his eyes. 

 “But…nothing about this is normal—no offense. You were a fugitive, now we’re both fugitives, then if your plan works…I’ll go back to working for the FBI and you’ll still be a fugitive. How does this work, Red?” She asked. 

 “We just carry on with… _our_ normal, Lizzie. You’re right…our situation, and our relationship are not normal. I’m not normal. But does that matter?” He said, still holding her hand. 

 Liz cracked a smile. 

 “No. It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want things to get in the way of being together…” She said. 

 “They won’t.” He said assuredly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz believed Red, and she was also determined to not let things get in their way. They smiled at each other and then they got up to do the dishes together. After the last dish was put in the drying rack, Red turned to Lizzie. 

 “Would you like to go out to the bar, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz smirked and then laughed, remembering her drunken incident last time. 

 “I dunno…can you handle me if I drink too much?” She asked. 

 “Oh, I can handle you…” He said suavely. 

 Liz gave him a coy look. 

 “Okay. Let’s go.” She said. 

 They went into the bedroom to get changed, and Liz put an even sexier dress than last time; it was a flowing deep yellow babydoll mini-dress with gray and blue flowers on it. She was enjoying wearing different colors now that she was blonde. It was low-cut, so her cleavage was showing and the hemline barely reached mid-thigh. It had flowing long sleeves, which was perfect for the cooler nights. Liz approached Red and turned around. 

 “Can you zip it up for me please?” She asked. 

 Red was spellbound by Lizzie, especially in her adorably sexy new dress, and he wished he were undoing it rather than zipping it up. He supposed that could wait until later. 

 “There…” He said, having zipped it up. 

 Liz turned around to face him. 

 “Thanks. What do you think?” She said, smiling. 

 “I think…maybe you should leave this on all night…” He said suggestively as he was ogling her. 

 Liz laughed excitedly. 

 “Maybe I will.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 “Mm…” Red responded, intrigued. 

 They gazed at each other and then kissed for a few moments. Liz broke the kiss and felt breathless.

 “Okay, we better go now, before we change our minds and stay in all night.” She said. 

 “We might not even make it to the front door at this rate…” Red said, as he pulled her against him.

 Liz couldn’t suppress a whimper. She then giggled and smiled at him.

 “I want you so bad, Red…but I want us to wait until later.” She said. 

 Red took a deep breath to calm himself down and he put his hand on her cheek.

 “Alright, Lizzie. Let’s go out first.” He said, somewhat regretfully. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz had a fun night planned for them later. They went out the front door and Red escorted Lizzie as they walked to the bar. It felt very romantic, walking together in the dusk. They were quiet and Liz just glanced admiringly at Red every now and then. When they arrived at the bar, they got quite a few looks from patrons, especially because Liz could stop traffic in her new, revealing dress. Red was a little uneasy about the attention, but he knew the place was safe—not to mention he had several weapons on his person just in case. They ordered drinks at the bar and then went and sat in a booth in the corner. They sat beside each other to be closer. This meant that Red could enjoy a view of Lizzie’s mile-long legs and they could easily kiss and touch each other. 

 Red watched Lizzie take a sip from her straw; she was drinking a gin and tonic. She looked adorable and he loved observing her lovely lips working the straw. Liz noticed Red lustfully staring at her and she started blushing. She stopped sucking the straw and smiled at him. He suddenly kissed her on the cheek, which made her feel even warmer. They gazed at each other with such obvious love and attraction, it was noticeable to others in the bar. An older lady passed by their booth and she paused to smile wisely at them. 

 “Newlyweds?” The lady asked. 

 Liz nodded and showed the lady her ring, while Red said “yes”. 

 “Oh, congratulations!” She said, then she walked away. 

 Liz and Red looked at each other and chuckled. She kissed him on the lips and it quickly turned very passionate. After several long moments of making out, Red glanced down as they pulled apart and he got an eyeful of Lizzie’s cleavage. He took a large sip of scotch to distract himself. She put her mouth close to his ear. 

 “I love you…” She said quietly. 

 Red looked at her and his heart swelled. He smiled and leaned close to her ear. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes again. 

 “I never thought any of this would happen. I thought I’d screwed everything up beyond repair when I shot Connolly, and I don’t know how you did it, Red, but you’ve turned everything around. You’ve fixed my life, and I’m not just talking about the Connolly situation…I feel like I’m finally doing what I should be doing, and I’m finally with the person I should be with.” She said. 

 Red was surprised as he listened to Lizzie’s revelation. 

 “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. We should’ve been together before now…you’ve been so patient, waiting for me to come around.” She said, then she chuckled.

 “Lizzie…you don’t have to apologize. I don’t know what to say, other than…you’ve made me very happy, and I didn’t think I would feel this way ever again. So thank you…” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard. 

 “You don’t have to thank me.” She said. 

 “…Alright. No thanking and no apologizing.” He said. 

 They smiled lightly at each other and took sips of their drinks. Liz moved a little closer to Red and rubbed her leg against his; she saw him look down at her legs and then look into her eyes. He gave her a smoldering look as he put his hand on her bare inner thigh. She blushed and glanced around, but no one was paying attention, nor would they be able to see what he was doing. She looked back into his eyes. Liz felt Red’s warm hand caressing her inner thigh. She was getting very turned on, and she could tell he was, too. 

 Liz put her hand on Red’s cheek as she gazed into his eyes. She loved how he always felt smooth and clean-shaven. She caressed his cheek and ran her fingertips along his jaw, then she kissed him. The kiss was slow and searingly passionate. When they finally ended their kissing, they looked at each other and decided to go back home to the mansion. They finished their drinks and walked back together. 

 Once inside the mansion, Red started guiding Lizzie toward the hallway to the bedroom, but she had a different idea. 

 “Red…” She said, and they stopped walking. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Remember, I had that fantasy about wearing a dress and…” She trailed off shyly. 

 “Ah yes, the table.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and nodded.

 "Well, we can certainly fulfill that fantasy now, if you like…” He said. 

 “Yeah, let’s do that…” She said breathily.

 Liz rubbed the bulge in Red’s pants and kissed him. They kissed passionately for several moments, then pulled apart, looking lustfully at each other. 

 “…I want you to take charge.” She said timidly. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised. 

 “I’m good at being in charge.” He said smugly. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 “Come on, Lizzie.” He said, gently pulling her by the wrist. 

 Liz felt a thrill as Red led her down the hall to the dining room. The table was already clear of items, so Red coaxed Lizzie up against the table in front of her and firmly guided her forward. Liz put her hands and forearms on the table and she excitedly stuck her butt up. She moaned quietly when she felt him pull her dress up and pull her panties down. Red admired Lizzie from behind and then undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He saw her seductively—and impatiently—swaying her hips slightly as she waited for him. He smirked. 

 “Alright, I’ll give you what you want…” Red said, taking the hint. 

 Liz felt thrilled again as she revelled in his low voice. She moaned and squirmed a little as she felt him rubbing along her sensitive flesh. He knew Lizzie was very ready, so he pushed inside almost all the way, making her gasp slightly. Red paused, thinking he might have been too rough with Lizzie, but she relaxed and pushed backward, taking him in deeper. She met his thrusts as best she could, using the table as leverage. Red took control of Lizzie’s movements by firmly holding her hips, and he heard her whimpering. Again, he wondered if he was being too rough, but Lizzie surprised him. 

 “Oh…yeah…harder…” She said. 

 Red gladly complied with her wishes. Liz was grasping the table, panting and whimpering with pleasure. She was also blushing because she couldn’t quite believe she was bent over a table while Red took her roughly from behind; it had been a fantasy of hers for longer than she would care to admit, even to herself. Red was lost in the pleasure of feeling Lizzie getting more wet and tightening around him; she was getting more vocal and arching her back. He was enraptured by the all the sensations, including seeing her sexy dress bunched up at her waist. Her slick inner walls were squeezing him as she got closer to climaxing and it was driving him crazy. 

 “I’m so close…I want to feel you come…” Liz said pleadingly. 

 The only thing that would heighten her pleasure even more would be to have him come first. She wanted to feel how slippery they got afterwards. It always drove her wild. Red let himself focus on achieving release and several moments later, he came, hotly streaming into Lizzie. He continued thrusting and they could both feel how wet they were. Liz’s legs started quivering. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 The heavily lubricated thrusts pushed Liz into an earth-shattering orgasm. She felt the waves of pleasure go through her for a long time, and when they finally died down, she shuddered. Red was very gratified by Lizzie’s response. 

 Liz slumped on the table and sighed. Red smirked and mischievously nudged her as he was still inside her, and she arched her back and moaned. He did it again. 

 “Mmm Red…you’re gonna turn me on all over again.” She said. 

 Red was intrigued. He experimented and kept gently slipping in and out of her. He was rewarded with more moaning and she squirmed against him. 

 “You like that, don’t you, Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered. She always felt like his voice added to her pleasure. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red saw and felt Lizzie grinding against him and then she suddenly shuddered and let out a very sexual moan as she had another orgasm. He was pleasantly surprised, but he remembered Lizzie did that when they were in the shipping container. He smirked as he made a mental note of how to give her additional orgasms. Once she was satisfied, Red gently pulled out. Liz sighed and stood upright, then she pulled up her panties, although they quickly became soaked. She turned around and noticed he was gazing at her admiringly. 

 “That was fun. I like your fantasy, Lizzie.” Red said with a smug smile. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “It was very fun.” She said. 

 They kissed, and then looked at each other. 

 “What’s your fantasy, Red?” She asked, grinning. 

 “Same.” He said. 

 Liz cracked up laughing. 

 “It’s true. I’ve wanted to bend you over and take you from behind for…well, for quite a while.” He admitted. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

 “Good to know.” She said, then she giggled. 

 They kissed again. 

 They went into the bedroom to put their pyjamas on. Once they had their pyjamas on, they decided to go relax in the living room. Red put the sound system on again and this time, instead of blues, they listened to The Cure. Liz snuggled up to him and felt emotional, especially when they listened to “The Last Day of Summer”. She thought about how her life had taken some very unexpected turns lately, some of them very bad, but some of them extraordinarily good. Liz lifted her head from Red’s shoulder and she looked at him. He looked into her eyes and noticed they were misty. 

 “Oh, sweetheart,” Red said softly, putting his hand on her cheek, “I can change the music…” 

 “No, it’s just…I just love you so much, Red.” Liz said quietly, as she leaned into his touch. 

 Red’s heart wrenched and his eyes got a bit misty, too. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie. So much.” He said. 

 Red kissed her on the forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, which made her smile. Liz leaned against him again and rested her head on his shoulder. They relaxed and enjoyed being so close to one another. They cuddled on the sofa for a long time and when they were almost dozing off, they went to bed. Liz automatically pressed herself against Red and rested with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She felt so safe, warm and cozy. Red smiled as he realized this was their new routine; Lizzie would snuggle against him and fall asleep on his shoulder. It was so sweet.

 In the morning, Red awoke and noticed Lizzie was sprawled over him. Her wrist was on his neck and her leg was over both of his; it was a bit comical, so he quietly chuckled. He went to carefully move her wrist when he heard her moan. He looked over at her and she was still fast asleep. She moved her arm and it rested on his chest, but she was still sleeping. Red watched Lizzie and wondered what she was dreaming about. He hoped it was something good. She moved her legs farther apart and turned her face away from him. 

 “Raymond…” She murmured. 

 Red was shocked. He just watched and studied her as he wondered what on earth he was doing to her in her dream. She seemed so fitful and restless. She sighed and turned her face back toward him. He thought maybe he should wake her up, but then she moaned again. Red raised his eyebrows as he watched raptly; Lizzie was very subtly grinding her hips and then she stopped. He realized she was having a very vivid sexual dream—about him. He felt himself becoming aroused. Red felt slightly perverse for watching Lizzie like this, but it was such a beautiful sight, he couldn’t resist. 

 Red heard Lizzie make the quietest whimpering sound and then she turned over onto her front, still with her legs spread apart. She seemed to take a deep breath and he thought she was waking up, but then she lifted her butt ever so slightly as she continued her dream. Red was enthralled; he was aroused, curious and flattered. Lizzie was having quite the dream about him. She murmured something inaudible and let out a tiny whimper again. 

 Liz suddenly woke up and did a big stretch for a few moments. She opened her eyes and looked over at Red, who was wide awake and staring at her. 

 “Pleasant dreams?” He asked with a sly smile.

 “Um…yeah, actually…” She said, feeling puzzled. 

 “You were talking in your sleep.” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh?” She asked, not realizing she had talked in her sleep. 

 “You said ‘Raymond’…” He said. 

 The dream rushed back to Liz and she blushed. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 “What was I doing to you, Lizzie?” He asked curiously. 

 Liz was still blushing. 

 “…We were in the elevator at the black site and you held me up against the wall as we had sex…” She confessed. 

 “Hm. I like the way your mind works, Elizabeth.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Perhaps we should do that when we go back.” He said, half-jokingly.

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Um, no that would _not_ be a good idea. The elevator is monitored, not to mention it only takes about ninety-seconds to get down to the lower level.” She pointed out. 

 Red gave her a look.

 “Sounds like you’ve spent some time thinking about this…” He teased. 

 “No, I’m just being realistic…” She said. 

 “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it in your dream, anyway…” He said. 

 Then Liz noticed Red eyeing her lustfully. 

 “Are you…satisfied from your dream, or…?” He asked. 

 “The dream didn’t make me orgasm, if that’s what you’re wondering.” She said, grinning. 

 “Oh. So…are you feeling frustrated, Lizzie?” He asked as he ran his hand down her abdomen. 

 “Yes…very…” She said breathily. 

 “Mm. I believe I can help you with that.” He said.  

 “I _know_ you can.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red slid his hand into Lizzie’s pyjama shorts and lightly stroked her moist, silky folds; he felt his fingers being coated with her fluid as he slipped between her inner lips to gently rub her opening. Liz was breathing heavily and grinding her hips against his hand. He was being so gentle and loving, it turned her on immensely and it was also tantalizing. She was craving more from him. Liz sat up, so Red moved his hand away while he watched her. She took her shorts off and then her tank top. Red surveyed her nude body and then he took off his pyjama pants and undershirt. Liz excitedly bit her lip as she checked him out. 

 “I wanna be on top this time…” She said. 

 “I see…” He said, intrigued. 

 Red eagerly lay back and watched Lizzie straddle him; she rubbed against him for quite some time, until neither of them could hold off anymore. Liz lifted up and grasped Red’s erection as she guided herself down onto him. They both moaned when he entered her, then she gently pushed down to take him deep inside. Liz leaned forward and kissed Red on the lips, jaw, and neck. She breathed in his cologne while he revelled in the scent and feel of her hair. He bucked his hips and made her move forward, surprising her. She giggled and began moving on him. Red ran his hands down her back and then back up. Liz luxuriated in his touch; it added to her arousal and made her movements more urgent. 

 “Mmm Lizzie…” Red moaned. 

 Liz whimpered in excitement and went a bit faster. She brought herself upright and she quickened the pace even more. Red was enraptured by the Lizzie’s quick, hard movements and by the look of concentrated bliss on her face. He caressed her thighs on either side of him and avidly watched her. She could sense him watching her, even though she had her eyes closed, so she started blushing. It was a huge turn-on for her, despite her shyness. It was also a huge turn-on for Red, who was enjoying seeing Lizzie moving, concentrating, blushing and getting closer to climaxing.

 “Oh god…oh god…oh my god. Red…” Liz started chanting as she was on the verge of climaxing. 

 Red wanted to push Lizzie over the edge into her orgasm, so he grasped her hips and thrust quickly into her. She moaned and tensed up around him as her orgasm overtook her; he started coming as her body squeezed him. Red pulled Lizzie down onto him and they stayed still as he spurted deep into her; Liz could feel him throbbing inside her, and it made her shudder with pleasure. When the waves of pleasure stopped, they both sighed with satisfaction and looked at each other. Liz smiled weakly at Red and leaned forward so they could kiss. Their kissing was soft and sweet. She gently pulled back and then got off him. 

 “That was much better than my dream.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “I’m glad.” Red said smugly. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 Liz and Red were relaxing in bed together after their morning lovemaking session. They were facing each other, with Liz’s hand on the bed between them and Red’s hand on hers. Red was still amused that Lizzie was dreaming about him earlier.

 “Have you…dreamt about me before?” He asked, smiling.

 Liz felt a little embarrassed, but she gave him a smile. 

 “Yeah, actually, I have.” She said. 

 Red looked at her expectantly, hoping for details. 

 Liz giggled and lay on her back to avoid eye contact while she divulged the explicit details. 

 “Shortly after we met, I dreamt that we were alone in the black site, in your holding cell…and you managed to get out of your restraints…you seduced me, put the restraints on my wrists and took advantage of me while I was stuck in there with you.” She said. 

 “Oh my.” He said, surprised. 

 “Oh and there was that one when I was staying in the motel. I dreamt that you shot Tom and then came over to me while I was on the bed. I wanted you to make love to me, but then I woke up.” She said. 

 “I _see_ …” He said, very intrigued. 

 Liz stared at the ceiling and remembered the dream, then she continued, much to Red’s surprise.

 “Oh and there was one where we were dressed in formal clothes and we were undercover or something…we sat at the bar and you put your hand under my dress…you gently slid your hand up between my thighs and started fingering me. It was so sexy.” She said. 

 Liz turned back to face Red and noticed his bewildered expression. She giggled. 

 “So, this is not a new occurrence, then.” He said. 

 “No. But before, I just kind of dismissed them as being curious about you, wanting to get to know you, or just being lonely. Now, I think my brain was trying to tell me something.” She said. 

 Liz smiled at Red and kissed him. 

 “What about you? Have you dreamt about me?” She asked, grinning. 

 Red felt thoroughly embarrassed. 

 “Oh, Lizzie, don’t make me tell you about this…” He pleaded. 

 Liz laughed and it just made her all the more curious. 

 “I just told you about mine!” She said. 

 Red sighed. 

 "Can’t I just say that I’ve had dreams about you…and fantasies?” He asked. 

 “No, I need details. But if it makes you feel any better, I also had fantasies about you…” She said. 

 “Oh?” He said. 

 “Yeah. I would be…playing with myself…and I’d just automatically start thinking about you. It turned me on so much, I would deliberately keep picturing having sex with you and then I’d have an orgasm.” She confessed. 

 Red couldn’t resist kissing Lizzie passionately for a few moments. She moaned quietly. When they pulled away, Liz smiled. 

 “Now it’s your turn.” She said. 

 Red was disappointed Lizzie hadn’t been more distracted from her mission of extracting information from him. He sighed and turned onto his back like she had done; he didn’t want to see her reaction to what he was going to tell her. 

 “Alright…I have…dreamt that I whisked you away from Tom on your wedding day before you got married, and I took your wedding dress off you and made love to you.” He said quietly. 

 Red put his hand over his eyes and shook his head slightly at the absurdity of the dream. Liz was shocked at this revelation, but she smiled excitedly as she listened. He continued.

 “I’ve had a few dreams about wining and dining you and then you’d fall for me and we’d go to my hotel room to have sex.” He said. 

 “Hm. I see.” She said amusedly. 

 “I also dreamt that we were undercover together and we got a little carried away…” He admitted. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “…I don’t like to admit this, but I have fantasized about you a lot, Lizzie.” He confessed. 

 Liz smiled and felt very flattered. 

 “Really?” She asked. 

 “Yes. But I don’t want to go into them…” He said. 

 “Oh, are they really dirty?” She asked, then she grinned. 

 Red looked over and saw Lizzie grinning, so he chuckled. 

 “I suppose you could say that, yes.” He said. 

 “Now I _have_ to know.” She said smiling. 

 “…I would sometimes think about…you sitting on your desk at the black site…and I’d be pleasuring you with my mouth.” He said. 

 Liz actually started blushing. 

 “…Or vice versa…” He added. 

 “Mm.” Liz responded, feeling turned on. 

 “We’ve both fantasized about you being bent over something…” He said, then he chuckled softly. 

 Liz nodded enthusiastically. 

 “I suppose the dirtiest one would be…when we were both younger…I would imagine being your first…” He said. 

 Liz noticed Red was avoiding eye contact. 

 “I would’ve liked that…” She said. 

 Red looked at her. 

 “I bet you would’ve been really sweet.” She said. 

 He gave her a brief smile. 

 “My first time wasn’t very good.” She added.

 Red wished he could’ve made it amazing for her.

 “Just out of curiosity, why didn’t you come into my life sooner, Red?” She said. 

 “…It simply wasn’t possible, Lizzie.” He said seriously. 

 Liz hadn’t exactly been expecting a straight answer, so she just nodded. 

 “Okay. Well I’m glad you came into my life when you did.” She said. 

 “Even with all the upheaval I caused?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said earnestly. 

 Liz put her hand on Red’s cheek and kissed him over and over again. 

 “It was worth it.” She said, then they both laughed. 

 “You are truly an amazing person, Elizabeth” He said.

 “You are, too.” She said. 

 They kissed again. 

 “I suppose we should get out of bed sometime today…” Red said. 

 “Yep. Let’s go have breakfast…or brunch.” Liz said. 

 They got up and ate brunch together, then they had a shower together, too. That was their new routine. They just started drying off when Red’s phone rang, startling Liz. 

 “Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He said, then he picked up the phone to answer it. 

 “Yes? …Alright, but make sure you get exactly what I asked for. No compromises.” He said. 

 Liz watched him and the suspense was killing her. Red hung up the phone and he looked serious. 

 “Is anything wrong?” She asked. 

 “No, it was just another update. I have to keep on top of things to make sure we get what we want, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “What do we want?” She asked. 

 “For this whole thing to go away.” He said. 

 “Yes, but how…?” She said. 

 “Like I said…everything within my power, which is…a lot. Bargaining chips, deals, threats, leverage…all of the usual.” Red said. 

 Liz gave him a small smile. 

 “I trust you, Red.” She said softly. 

 Liz stepped closer and kissed him. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. I don’t think you ever trusted me before.” He said, then he chuckled. 

 “I _have_ trusted you before now, Red! Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you get away with ninety-nine percent of the things you’ve done.” She said. 

 Red smirked, and Liz couldn’t resist kissing him again. They kissed for several long moments, very passionately. Red gently guided Lizzie back until her butt was against the vanity. Liz moaned into the kiss and pulled Red’s towel off, then she took hers off. They pressed their nude bodies together and continued making out, with their hands all over each other. Red was very hard and he wanted to feel Lizzie surrounding him again. They looked lustfully at each other and Liz felt herself getting wet.

 Liz felt inspired by her dream earlier that morning, so she moved over to the wall. She put her back against the wall and she was thrilled as Red immediately took his position close in front of her. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around him while he guided his tip to her entrance. They both moaned when Red pushed inside her. He held her thigh and pressed her against the wall as he began thrusting. He heard Lizzie breathing heavily and felt her grasping his shoulders; her body tightened around him and then relaxed as she adjusted. 

 Liz was surprised by how insatiable they were for each other. She felt like they were addicted to each other. Red felt the same way. It was astonishing how much they craved each other. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 “Good. I can’t get enough of you, either.” She said breathily. 

 Red thrust very deeply and Lizzie whimpered. He got rougher with her as his need for release increased, and he could tell she liked it; she was whimpering, blushing and panting. Liz was rapidly heading for an orgasm and she wanted Red to come with her. She tensed up on purpose, trying to give him even more intense pleasure. She heard him moan and felt him move faster. Liz couldn’t hold off any longer; she gasped and whimpered as her orgasm began surging through her. She was immensely gratified to feel Red suddenly stop thrusting as he came. He sighed loudly and kept gushing into Lizzie with a surprisingly long orgasm. Liz felt them get warm and slippery after Red came and a shiver of pleasure went up her spine, making her shudder. Red thought this was adorable, and he smiled at her amusedly. Liz smiled in return, softly giggling. Red knew how much she loved the sensation, so he moved in and out several times, which made her moan. 

 “Mm…Red…every time you do that, I get turned on all over again.” Liz said. 

 “Excellent.” Red said, moving inside her again. 

 Liz blushed as she felt a bit silly; she figured Red would want to stop. To her surprise, he kept going, so she relaxed and just enjoyed it. Red felt Lizzie trembling and tightening her grip on his shoulders. He went faster, slipping in and out of her sensitive depth. He was enjoying giving her extra pleasure. Liz was close to having another orgasm and she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes in concentration. Red was watching her, revelling in her response to him and the pleasure on her face. He was thrilled when Lizzie suddenly squirmed, gasped and made a surprised “oh!” sound as she reached her climax. She was too cute, he couldn’t suppress a smile and when Liz opened her eyes, she blushed again, but she smiled, too. Red kissed Lizzie and then slowly slipped out of her. 

 “Oh my goodness.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 They kissed and then used their towels to tidy themselves up again. 

 “Well…this has been a lovely day so far. What _else_ would you like to do, sweetheart?” Red said smugly. 

 “I dunno. I can’t think straight anymore.” Liz said. 

 They both laughed and then went into the bedroom, where they got dressed, although they couldn’t think of what to do or where to go. They were both content to just spend time together in the mansion. They decided to relax on the bed and read together. Once again, Liz smiled as she watched Red put his glasses on and start reading his book. She picked up a book and started reading it while resting against his arm and shoulder. They stayed this way for a long time, until they wanted to have supper. Liz made supper for them this time, and then they sat on the patio with glasses of wine. They sat right next to each other and held hands as they enjoyed the sunset. Liz glanced at Red and she loved that he looked happy. He glanced at her and smiled. 

 “I like it here. Maybe we should both just retire and never go back.” Liz said, half-jokingly.

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’m glad you like it, Lizzie, but there are still things we need to do…most importantly, we have to clear your name, regardless of whether you want to continue working with the FBI or not.” He said. 

 “I know.” Liz said softly. 

 They went silent for a few minutes. Liz was lost in thought, pondering the future, when she noticed Red had stood up. She looked up at him and he held out his hand. 

 “Would you care to dance?” He asked charmingly. 

 “There’s no music…” She said, amused. 

 “We don’t need music.” He said. 

 Liz giggled quietly as she took his hand and stood up. She felt silly, slow-dancing without music, but then she realized how fun and romantic it was. She grinned at him. Red was spellbound by Lizzie and her bright smile, her soft hand in his, the way she looked at him. Her eyes glinted in the dusky light and her blonde hair looked ethereal. Liz moved closer and gently put both her hands on Red’s chest, so he placed both his hands on the small of her back. She gazed into his eyes and then she briefly glanced down in a coy manner. 

 “You’re the most charismatic, charming man I’ve ever met. I often find myself unable to take my eyes off you.” Liz said. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised by her admission. 

 “Thank you.” He said, smiling lightly. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said softly. 

 “You know I think you’re the most beautiful young woman I ever laid eyes on, right?” Red asked. 

 Liz felt very warm. 

 “Um…thank you, Red.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 They stopped dancing and looked at each other. Red cupped her face in his hands and started planting soft little kisses on Lizzie’s cheek, lips, nose, other cheek and then finally her forehead. Liz was smiling all the while, and when he’d finished showering her with kisses, she giggled. She thought about telling him he was the also the sweetest, most eccentric man she’d ever met, but she thought perhaps he wouldn’t take it as a compliment. She settled for putting her hands on his cheeks and giving him a long, slow, satisfying kiss. They eventually pulled apart.

 “Um, Red…” Liz began. 

 “Mm?” Red responded.

 “What if…well, you said it would take a few weeks to get everything sorted out…” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face. 

 “Yes…” He said. 

 “Um…what if I stop taking the pill, like, tomorrow…?” She asked nervously. 

 Red was surprised, but pleased with the idea. 

 “Would you like to do that, sweetheart?” He asked gently. 

 “Yes, I would. But would you be okay with that?” She said. 

 Red considered this for a moment. 

 “Yes.” He said quietly. 

 The genuine tone of Red’s voice and his sincere expression comforted Liz somewhat, but she pressed on. 

 “Because it might take a while for me to…you know…if it even happens…and I kind of want to get started on it. I mean, we’re both certain that everything will work out with this situation back home and we love each other.” She said, further defending her choice. 

 Red smiled as he listened to her. 

 “I already said yes, Lizzie.” He said comically. 

 Liz chuckled and sighed with relief. 

 “Okay. I just wanted to explain.” She said. 

 “I understand.” He said, still smiling. 

 It was now dark and Red ushered Lizzie indoors and he turned the lights on. She was following him around again. He turned to her and noticed she still looked nervous. He put his hands on her upper arms. 

 “Sweetheart, trust me…I look forward to trying to get you pregnant.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed, then Red got more serious. 

 “And to have a child with you would be…beyond anything I could have ever imagined or hoped for.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyes got misty as she smiled at him. She nodded and then Red hugged her.  

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	8. Chapter 8

 It was morning the next day, and Liz just finished having breakfast with Red. She smiled excitedly at him.

 “I’m not taking these anymore…” She said, waving the package of birth control pills. 

 Red smiled warmly at her, and he nodded. 

 “Are you sure about this, Red?” She asked, to make extra sure. 

 “Yes, sweetheart. I’m sure.” He said. 

 “Okay. So am I.” She said. 

 Red watched as Lizzie got up from the table and made quite a show of tossing the package in the back of a kitchen drawer. She grinned and quickly returned to the table. She sat down, smiled and bit her lip. Liz felt like squealing, but she managed to restrain herself. Red smiled and chuckled quietly at how excited she was. He leaned over and kissed her, then his phone rang. He sighed and answered it. 

 “Yes?” Red said. 

 Liz watched him and waited. 

 “Well just go over there, he’s not going to answer the phone.” He said irritatedly. 

 “…Yes I _know_ it’s three in the morning there. Just do it.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Sorry about that…everything will be fine, Lizzie. These are all typical issues I deal with on a regular basis.” Red said. 

 “Okay…Can we go to that cafe again today?” Liz asked. 

 Red thought about it. 

 “Sure. That sounds nice.” He said. 

 He saw Lizzie’s face light up. 

 “You like that place, don’t you?” He said, amused. 

 “I love it. It’s great.” She said. 

 “Do you need to stock up on chocolate-covered coffee beans?” He asked, smirking. 

 “Yes. I’ve gone through most of the bag already.” She said, laughing. 

 “Hmm...” Red said, thinking. 

 “What?” Liz asked. 

 “Well you know…you shouldn’t stock up on them too much…you should probably give them up when you get pregnant.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yeah, that’s a good point.” She said. 

 Liz felt the reality setting in. She and Red were actually planning for a baby. She grinned uncontrollably and sighed, feeling exhilarated. Red was delighted by Lizzie’s excitement and he shared her happiness. He hoped she would get pregnant. Liz had a sudden urge to be closer to Red, so she partially got up from her chair, leaned over and kissed him. 

 “Let’s have a shower together.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and stood up. They went into the bathroom and looked at each other. Liz took her tank top and pyjama pants off and Red adoringly surveyed her nude body. Red took his undershirt off and then his boxers and he noticed Lizzie looking down, eyeing him lustfully. He could tell she wanted to get started on their baby-making mission. 

 “Oh…did you want something from me, Lizzie?” He asked playfully. 

 Liz blushed lightly and nodded. 

 Red started to get hard as he gazed at Lizzie’s body, but he decided to give her a bit of a show and stroke himself to get harder. Liz watched him and let out a tiny whimper in her excitement. She actually felt weak in the knees and she put her hands on the vanity behind her. She’d never seen him do this before, and it was extremely arousing. Red noticed Lizzie’s cheeks turn a darker shade of pink and he smirked slightly. He kept stroking himself and he was now very hard. He could tell Lizzie was thoroughly enjoying watching, but he wanted to make love to her. 

 “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Red asked seductively. 

 Liz realized she was in fact extraordinarily ready for him. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 Red was pleased with her response to him. 

 “Do you want to do it in the shower?” He asked. 

 Liz nodded eagerly, so Red turned the shower on and they both stepped in. He was slightly surprised when she turned around and put her hands on the wall. She looked over her shoulder and then stuck her butt out for him. 

 “You are _so_ sexy…” He said as he came up behind her. 

 “So are you.” She said. 

 Liz felt Red press against her butt while his hands caressed her breasts. She moaned and pushed back against him, trying to get him to enter her. Red was taking his time with Lizzie, despite them both being incredibly aroused. He liked to make her squirm and he so enjoyed when she impatiently tried to get things started; he thought it was delicious. He ran his right hand down her wet abdomen and reached between her thighs to caress her delicate flesh while still massaging her breast with his left hand. Liz moaned and ground her hips against Red’s fingers as he gently rubbed her clit. Red was amused when Lizzie squirmed and pushed back again, trying to line him up with her opening. He loved when she did this, and he almost chuckled. 

 “Alright, Lizzie…” Red said soothingly. 

 He positioned his tip at her opening and nudged gently inside, then he heard her moan. Liz was gratified when Red finally gave her what she wanted. She felt him slowly sliding in all the way. He was pleased to feel that Lizzie was very relaxed; he easily went all the way inside her as her body eagerly surrounded him. Red kissed her neck and shoulder, then he began thrusting steadily. Liz closed her eyes and sighed shakily with the pleasure. She felt like she wouldn’t last very long this time. She arched her back and stuck her butt out more, and she felt him thrust harder in response.

 “Oh…Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red was thrilled to feel Lizzie pushing back, meeting his thrusts and he delighted in hearing her little whimpers of pleasure. He wanted to add to her bliss, so he changed his angle a little bit and reached around to rub her clit again, which was very firm under his fingertips. He knew she was incredibly aroused, but he was still slightly taken aback when a few moments later, she tensed up and cried out with a massive orgasm. 

 “Mmm Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz felt the waves of pleasure coursing through her and she was expecting Red to come, but he continued at the same pace, still taking his time. She was intrigued and impressed by his stamina. He stopped rubbing her clit because she was too sensitive at the moment; he carried on moving in and out of her now very tight depth while she recuperated from her climax. Red wanted to give Lizzie another orgasm before he came. He kissed her shoulder and massaged her breasts, all the while gently sliding in and out. Liz started to get turned on again, and she nearly giggled at the realization that only Red could turn her on whenever he wanted to, like a light switch. Red realized they were using a lot of hot water, but he didn’t care. He was still slowly, gently, deliberately thrusting and caressing Lizzie like he had all the time in the world. He could do this all day. 

 Liz felt the pleasure building once again, especially when Red started talking dirty to her. 

 “You liked watching me stroke myself, didn’t you sweetheart?” He said, with his mouth close to her ear. 

 “Mm…yes…” She said. 

 “And you wanted to see me come…” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “You’re a naughty girl…” He said. 

 Red went faster and Liz whimpered and started trembling. 

 “I’ll let you watch me, Lizzie…and I’ll watch you play with yourself.” He said. 

 Liz just whimpered. 

 “I bet you’d like to feel me come all over you.” He said. 

 Liz tensed up and gasped as she reached another orgasm and this time, Red came too, spilling inside her. They were both immensely gratified and they relaxed as the waves of pleasure subsided. Liz felt shaky and weak. She wished there was something to hold onto on the shower wall. Red felt pleased with himself because his efforts to give Lizzie two orgasms paid off. He very gently pulled out so that she could change positions. Liz turned around and just gaped at Red; she realized he still had many sexy tricks in his repertoire. She’d had no idea. Red smirked and was very amused with Lizzie’s astonished, exhausted expression. He kissed her and handed her the shampoo bottle. She dazedly grasped the bottle and stared at him. Red couldn’t suppress a chuckle. 

 “I’ll take your catatonic condition as a compliment.” He teased. 

 “Yes.” Liz replied. 

 Liz finally snapped out of it and lathered up her hair. They washed and rinsed off in happy silence. Red turned the shower off and they got out, wrapping themselves in big fluffy towels. 

 “Maybe we’ll go to the cafe another time. I think I’m ready to go back to bed.” Liz said. 

 “That sounds good. I think I’ll join you.” Red said, smiling. 

 They both felt blissfully worn out and they didn’t really have to do anything since Red was conducting his business by phone and Liz had nothing to work on. They were enjoying their freedom. Liz led the way into the bedroom and she finished drying her hair as best she could, then she got cozy under the blankets. Red joined her in the bed and they cuddled until they dozed off. 

 After a restful nap, Liz awoke to a soft, warm sensation on her neck and as she came to awareness, she realized Red was kissing her neck quite passionately. She sighed and smiled. 

 “That feels so good.” She said quietly. 

 Now that Lizzie was awake, Red lightly ran his hand over her abdomen and caressed her breasts. He heard her moan very quietly and it delighted him. Liz felt his warm hand tickling her bare abdomen as it travelled downwards. 

 “Red, you’re insatiable.” She said, giggling. 

 “Mhmm.” He responded, nuzzling into her neck. 

 Liz had an idea. 

 “You _kinda_ wore me out earlier…I think now would be a good time to watch you…” She said with a mischievous smile. 

 Red smirked and looked at Lizzie. 

 “You wouldn’t necessarily get pregnant from it, unless…well…we’ll just leave that to the imagination.” He pointed out comically. 

 Liz laughed heartily.

 “I know! But I still want to do it. It was sooooo sexy when I watched you earlier.” She said pleadingly. 

 Red was surprised and amused by how much Lizzie wanted to watch him masturbate. 

 “…Alright. But can I watch you, too?” He said. 

 “Yeah!” She said eagerly. 

 Red smiled and tossed the blankets down. Liz wasn’t quite sure how to proceed, but he gently guided her legs open, then he knelt between them. Liz propped her head up on her pillow and she started blushing as Red began stroking his erection. It turned her on so much, she put her hand between her legs and started moving her fingers in slow circles on her clit. Red adoringly surveyed Lizzie’s pink cheeks and then he looked down and watched her fingers moving on her clit. He sighed quietly. Liz looked him up and down and then she watched raptly as his hand moved along his length. She was still blushing and feeling shy, but despite that, she was having fun watching Red and putting on a show for him. 

 Liz saw some precum forming and Red put his hand over his tip and used it to lubricate his movements; Liz whimpered and put her middle finger between her inner lips to lightly rub her opening. Red could see Lizzie’s glistening folds and her finger getting wet, and he moaned. 

 “Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 “Mmm…Red…I can’t take this. I want to feel you inside me.” She said. 

 Red was surprised but thrilled. He quickly got on top of Lizzie and they both moaned as he gently slid inside her. 

 “Oh god…” She said breathily. 

 “Mm. This is much better…” He said. 

 Liz giggled excitedly.

 “Yes!” She said.

 Red began thrusting at a steady pace and Liz wrapped her legs around him. They were both breathing heavily and she was squirming slightly in pleasure. Red heard Lizzie whimpering and felt her meeting his thrusts as best she could; it never ceased to amaze him how much she wanted him. He was absolutely thrilled. 

 “Lizzie, I’m not going to last very long…” He said. 

 “Neither am I…” She breathed. 

 Red was delighted when Lizzie got very vocal and grasped his shoulders more tightly. 

 “Oh yes…Red…” She panted. 

 Red thrust faster and he suddenly started coming inside Lizzie, who then cried out as she reached her orgasm. Red felt her body squeezing him almost in perfect rhythm with each time he gushed into her. They were both lost in the intense pleasure for quite a while, then they calmed down and relaxed. 

 “Oh. My. God.” Liz said in relief. 

 “I know.” Red agreed. 

 They both sighed and breathed deeply. Red gently pulled out and lay down beside Lizzie. 

 “That’s one way to get pregnant from mutual masturbation.” He said, smirking.

 Liz laughed. 

 Red held his arm out and Lizzie snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 “We’re not getting very much done today, are we?” Red said. 

 “Sure we are…we’re _very_ actively trying to conceive.” Liz said. 

 “I suppose you’re right.” He said, smiling. 

 They were quiet for a while as Liz reflected on recent events. This new twist in her life was something she never would have imagined, but now she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 “This is nice…I still feel like we’re on vacation. And I still can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing for me, Red.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me, sweetheart, but I’m glad you’re pleased with how things are going.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled quietly. 

 “Pleased? I’m very happy.” She said. 

 “Good. So am I.” He said. 

 Red squeezed Lizzie and held her tightly for a few moments while he rubbed her upper arm. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red was still getting used to being able to say that freely, and he felt elated. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said.

 Liz looked up and they kissed softly. They embraced each other and sighed contentedly. Red’s phone chimed and he reached over to pick it up. He looked at the text from Marvin Gerard, which read “Thanks for sending one of your thugs to my house at 3 a.m. I’m working on getting your girlfriend her reputation and job back. Hang tight.” Red smirked and put the phone down. 

 “What is it?” Liz asked. 

 “A good update, Lizzie. I have another person on the case now. He’s very useful.” Red said, smiling lightly as he got into position with Lizzie again.

 Liz smiled and rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder once more. 

 “Can we just stay in bed all day?” She joked. 

 “Yes.” He said indulgently. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “No, we’d better get up again.” Liz said. 

 They got out of bed and made a late lunch/early supper together, then they had some chocolate-covered coffee beans for dessert as they sat on the sofa. Red seemed to be warming up to them, and Lizzie was getting her fill of them before she got pregnant. They looked at each other and smiled. Red’s phone rang, so he answered it. It was a very short conversation, then he hung up and stared at Lizzie. 

 “What?” Liz asked worriedly. 

 “It’s done, sweetheart.” Red said gently. 

 “What?! Already?!” She nearly shouted. 

 “You’re going to be publicly cleared tomorrow morning. I will arrange it so we can head back in my jet tomorrow.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him in shock. 

 “And…my job?” She said. 

 “You’ll be reinstated immediately following the press statement.” He said. 

 Liz suddenly started crying. Red was taken aback. 

 “Sweetheart…” He said softly. 

 Red wrapped his arms around Lizzie and pulled her tightly against him. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the head. 

 “I can’t believe it!” Liz said with her face squished against Red’s chest. 

 He loosened his grip on her and they looked at each other. 

 Liz kissed Red over and over again. 

 “Thank you so much…you’re amazing…you’re my hero.” She said between kisses. 

 Red was very flattered and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. Liz suddenly looked at him. 

 “I’ll miss this, though…” She said nostalgically. 

 “I know. I will too. Perhaps we can come back here sometime. For now, let’s just focus on your freedom and being able to go home.” He said.

 Red lightly caressed Lizzie’s cheek. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 Liz was looking out the window of Red’s private jet and she was lost in thought. She couldn’t believe she and Red were going back home and that she was free and safe once again. She felt a mixture of nostalgia, nervousness, excitement and relief. Liz’s thoughts were racing through shooting Connolly, being hunted by her colleagues, making love with Red in the shipping container, falling in love with him, his proposal, and their decision to try for a baby. There were so many good things that came out of this situation, it made Liz feel better, but she was still uneasy about going back. She wondered how her colleagues and the general public would react to her. She suddenly felt Red’s warm hand grasp hers, and she turned to look at him.

 “Are you alright, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah…It’s just all a bit overwhelming.” Liz said. 

 “I know, sweetheart. We’ll get through it together.” He said, lightly squeezing her hand. 

 Liz smiled and her eyes got misty. 

 “I know. I couldn’t get through any of this without you, Red…” She said emotionally. 

 Red leaned closer and kissed her softly. It was so romantic and sweet, Liz started smiling as they kissed. Red gently pulled back and looked at Lizzie; he was delighted to see her smiling. She still had glassy eyes, but she looked comforted. She initiated another kiss and then they gazed at each other. 

 “So…Red…” She began. 

 “Yes?” He probed. 

 “Um…would you like to stay with me at my place, or should I stay with you at your safe house?” She asked. 

 Red had to think about this for a few moments. 

 “It would probably be safer to stay at the safe house. I don’t want to put a target on you or your house. As you know, I won’t be staying in the same safe house for very long…will that bother you?” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “It won’t bother me. I’ve gotten very good at travelling light.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “…And I just want to be wherever you are. I don’t care if that means living in a cardboard box under a bridge.” She added. 

 Red was surprised. 

 “Well, I don’t think it will come to that.” He said lightheartedly. 

 Then he got more serious and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. 

 “I wish I could give you a more…safe, stable life, Lizzie. Especially if we have a baby…” He said, feeling a bit sad and guilty. 

 “It’s okay, Red. We’ll make this work. And we’ll just keep working with the task force until you get your immunity deal. You made it happen for me, we’ll make it happen for you, too. Then we’ll _both_ be free.” She said. 

 “There’s a _slight_ difference between the extent of your crime versus mine…” He said wryly.

 Red noticed Lizzie’s serious expression. 

 “But yes, I will eventually be free once I…pay my debt to society…and remove the threats to my life.” He said. 

 This wasn’t very comforting to either of them, but like they’d both said, they would make it work. 

 That evening, after their flight, Liz felt anxious as they got back on US soil and she was practically clinging to Red all the way to her house to pick up some belongings. Surprisingly, Red drove them. She just grabbed her favorite things and essentials, then they drove to his current safe house. They went inside and Liz felt more excited now that she was realizing she would get to stay with Red and continue almost as they had done in Spain, with a few minor adjustments. Red was happy to have Lizzie here with him and he was glad to see her looking less nervous. He watched her look around and timidly place some of her items around the place and he thought it was adorable. Out of habit, neither of them fully unpacked, so settling in to the safe house didn’t take very long. 

 Liz and Red looked at each other and smiled broadly. The reality started to set in and they felt excited for the future. Liz suddenly went over to Red and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 “We’re home…” She said quietly. 

 “Yes, we are…” He said, holding her tightly. 

 Liz pulled back to look at Red and then she gently pressed her lips against his; she found him so incredibly kissable. Red pressed into the kiss and it became very passionate. They kissed for quite a while, then Liz got distracted so she pulled away. 

 “Red.” She began. 

 Red was puzzled. 

 “I don’t have a phone.” She said. 

 “We’ll get one for you…” He said. 

 Red carried on kissing Lizzie. 

 “Mm. And I need to find out when I can pick up my ID and gun…” She said, between Red’s kisses. 

 Red held Lizzie’s waist and started guiding her towards the bedroom. 

 “They probably won’t give me a gun for a while though.” She said. 

 They got into the bedroom and they both started undressing, although Liz was still thinking about things. 

 “I wonder when I can start work…maybe in a few days. I wonder what they’ll say. I hope they’re okay with me and…everything.” She said. 

 Liz got on the bed and lay on her back, still distracted. Red smirked and he was determined to make Lizzie’s mind go blank. He got on top of her and kissed her neck. 

 “I wonder if—oh…” Liz said, feeling Red rubbing against her clit. 

 Red felt gratified. He continued kissing her neck and rubbing against her to get her ready. He heard her starting to breathe heavily. Liz’s mind stopped racing and all she could focus on was the pleasure Red was giving her. She moaned and ground her hips into him as she caressed his shoulders. She felt his biceps and got even more turned on. Red heard Lizzie whimper quietly and rub herself more urgently on him; he also felt them becoming slippery from her fluid. He looked at her and saw the pleasure on her face. He lined up with her very wet opening and gently slid inside her. They both moaned. 

 “…Lizzie…” Red said quietly, then he kissed her. 

 Liz was thrilled hearing Red say her name and she wrapped her legs around him. She ran her hands over his back and then grasped his shoulders. Red saw and felt Lizzie writhing slightly and arching up into him as she breathed heavily. He kissed and licked her neck. He felt how wet and slippery she was and he moved faster. Lizzie whimpered quietly next to his ear, and it was enchanting. 

 Liz felt goosebumps come up from the way Red’s warm, wet tongue tickled her neck. She sighed shakily and rubbed her inner thighs against him. She then concentrated on feeling Red’s long, hard member quickly sliding in and out of her. 

 “Red…I’m so close…I’m gonna—“ She began, but then she just moaned loudly. 

 Liz was overwhelmed by an explosive orgasm. Red felt Lizzie squirming under him and clamping down on him. He thrust a few more times, then he came, powerfully spurting into her with an immense orgasm. The intense pleasure gradually decreased, and they both sighed. They gazed lovingly at each other as they caught their breath. Red smiled warmly at Lizzie, who looked dazed. 

 “Are you still worried about everything, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “No. I don’t care about anything anymore.” She said breathily. 

 Red quietly chuckled and kissed her, then he gently slipped out of her. He got comfy beside Lizzie and he started smiling again. Liz turned and pressed herself against Red’s side as she put her arm over him. They stayed this way, relaxing and cuddling for a long time. Liz yawned as her fingertips danced lightly over Red’s chest. 

 “Are you ready to sleep?” She asked quietly. 

 “Mhm.” He responded tiredly. 

 “Night, Red.” She said softly. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They soon dozed off. 

 After a long, peaceful sleep, they both woke up at about the same time. The morning sunlight was peeking through the curtains. Liz sighed and looked around, still getting used to being in Red’s safe house. Red looked at her and smiled. 

 “Hi, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him and smiled. 

 “Hi…” She said, looking coy. 

 Red sweetly kissed her on the cheek. Liz giggled and they looked at each other. 

 “It’s kinda weird to be waking up in your bed, in your safe house…I mean, the last time I was here, we sat in the living room and had a drink together, basically as acquaintances. We were still agent and informant.” She said.

 Liz blushed lightly, thinking about things.  

 “We have definitely come a long way since then.” He said. 

 “Yes, we have!” She said. 

 They decided to get up and have breakfast, then they showered together. This was still their routine, despite the change in surroundings. Liz was anxious to get a phone and make contact with Cooper, so Red put a hat and sunglasses on, then drove her to a store. The mobile phone store was busy with customers and salespeople. They got a few looks, but nothing too out of the ordinary, so Liz felt slightly better. She felt less like running to hide. Red paid cash for her phone and plan and then they left. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said as they got into the car. 

 “You’re welcome. Now what?” He said. 

 “I’m gonna call Cooper now. I can’t wait any longer to find out what he’ll say.” She said. 

 “Okay sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz no longer had a contacts list in the phone, but she remembered the number. She called it and typed in Cooper’s extension. The ringing was making her anxious and her stomach started going into knots. He finally answered and when she told him it was her, there was only a brief pause. He sounded relieved and happy to hear from her, and he proceeded to tell her he and the team were sorry for what happened and for trying to arrest her. She was surprised, and told him they were only doing their duty. Red glanced over at Lizzie as he was driving to make sure she was okay. She looked fine, surprisingly. She finished her conversation and hung up. 

 “He says I can come in whenever I want.” Liz said, still somewhat astonished. 

 “Good.” Red said. 

 They pulled into the secluded driveway of Red’s safe house and got out. Red let them in and he looked at Lizzie to see how she was doing. 

 “You’re handling this very well.” He said. 

 “I’m really anxious, but other than that, I’m okay.” She agreed. 

 Red nodded. He hoped her colleagues—especially Ressler—would be okay about them returning to the task force, for Lizzie’s sake. He didn’t care what they thought of him, but he knew they meant a lot to Lizzie. 

 “So, when were you thinking of going back to work?” He asked. 

 “Umm I’m thinking Monday.” She said. 

 It was Thursday, so they had a bit of time before she went back. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 “Are you okay with that?” She asked. 

 “Of course. I just hope your…colleagues are nice to you when you go back. If not, I’ll have to have a word with them...” Red said protectively. 

 Liz gave him a small smile. 

 “It’s okay, Red. It should be fine, and if not…well, we’ll deal with it—without violence.” She said, adding that last part for Red’s sake. 

 He nodded. 

 They had lunch together and then Liz added some contacts to her phone. They were sitting at the table and Red watched Lizzie tapping on her phone; she started smiling. 

 “What’s that cute smile for?” He asked. 

 Liz looked up at him and blushed. 

 “…There’s this app…you put in when your period is and then it gives you an idea of when your fertile window is…” She said. 

 Red was astonished, but he started smiling. 

 “I see. That’s…interesting.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and then shyly looked down at the phone again, tapping on things. Red smiled more broadly as he continued watching her. 

 “Just out of curiosity…when would this… _window_ be?” He asked. 

 Lizzie was still blushing and she smiled and looked up at him. She looked a bit surprised by something on the phone.

 “Right now…” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah, it’s pretty much until I go back to work on Monday…” She said. 

 “Well that’s convenient.” He said smugly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Yeah, it is.” She said. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments. Liz studied Red’s face and his amazing eyes. His expression was still slightly smug. 

 “Would you like to…” Red began. 

 “Yes.” Liz said immediately. 

 “Mm.” He responded interestedly. 

 They stood up from the table, then Liz grasped his t-shirt and pulled him close. They kissed while Red ran his hands down Lizzie’s back, and then he grabbed her butt and pulled her against him, which made her whimper. They quickly went into the bedroom. Liz eagerly lifted Red’s t-shirt, so he took it off and tossed it aside. She took her top off and they started kissing again. Red reached behind her and undid her bra, then she took it off. Liz ran her hands down Red’s bare chest and then she undid his belt. They took off their pants, socks and underwear and looked lustfully at each other. 

 Liz surprised Red by crawling onto the bed and staying on all fours, facing the headboard. She spread her legs apart and waited. He gaped at her and then got on the bed. Liz bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt Red come up behind her. She felt his hands lightly caressing her hips and her butt and she sighed quietly. He was very pleased when she pushed back somewhat impatiently; he loved the way she responded to him. Red rubbed his tip along Lizzie’s moist flesh and he heard her moan. He did this several times and she was aching to be penetrated. 

 “Red…please…” She said. 

 Red eagerly entered Lizzie, and they both moaned. He was amazed at how wet she was; he very easily slid all the way in and she started pushing backward again. Red was also incredibly turned on, so he didn’t hesitate before thrusting somewhat roughly into her. 

 “Oh fuck yes…” Liz exclaimed. 

 Red almost smiled in amusement but he was busy concentrating on the pleasure. They were so aroused, their movements were already frantic. Red delighted in Lizzie’s moans, whimpers and panting. He noticed she grabbed onto the headboard with one hand to brace herself and he wondered if he was being too rough with her. That concern was put to rest when Lizzie used the headboard as leverage to push back, meeting his thrusts even more roughly. He was surprised. 

 Liz opened her legs a bit wider as she pushed back against Red; she was in total bliss and just couldn’t seem to get enough of him. She felt him thrust faster and she started trembling all over and whimpering with pleasure. 

 “Lizzie. I’m going to come…” Red said intensely. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz said excitedly. 

 Several moments later, Red moaned breathily as he started coming. Liz heard him and she felt him lose his rhythm as he gushed into her. She was so thrilled, she reached her orgasm even while Red was staying still. She moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure went through her. Once her climax was finished, Liz let go of the headboard and she exhaustedly lowered her head. Red watched Lizzie almost slumping on the bed and he gently pulled out so she could get into a different position. She turned around and then flopped down on her back. She started giggling happily. Red got overtop of her and kissed her a few times, then he lay down beside her. 

 “Red…your ego may not need this, but you’re so amazing.” She said, still giggling. 

 “Oh thank you for that, Lizzie.” He said somewhat sarcastically. 

 She had, after all, given him a backhanded compliment. 

 “No seriously though…you’re the best lover I’ve ever had…” She said sincerely. 

 Red was thrilled to hear this. His ego may not have needed it, but it gladly accepted it. 

 “…Better than…?” He said, hinting about Tom. 

 “Yes.” She said emphatically.

 Red got a very smug smile on his face; Lizzie didn’t see it, however, since she was staring up at the ceiling. He tried not to laugh. Red cleared his throat quietly to distract himself. 

 “And you, Lizzie, are an absolute firecracker. I’ve never had a sexier, more enthusiastic lover in my life, and that’s saying something.” He said. 

 “Gee, thanks for that, Red.” She said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. 

 He had, after all, given her a compliment laced with hints about how many lovers he’d been with.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Their weekend was full of cuddling and lovemaking, but other than that, it was uneventful. Liz decided to buy a box of dark brown hair dye and she colored her hair back to what it used to be. She looked more like her old self, but she didn’t really feel like her old self. She’d been through a lot, not to mention her life had completely changed since she killed Connolly. Liz progressively got more nervous as time went on. 

 It was now Monday morning and they were getting dressed. Liz was so anxious, she was fumbling trying to do up her blouse buttons. Red noticed and he moved closer, stood in front of her and calmly did up her buttons for her. 

 “Everything will be fine, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz took a deep breath and then she nodded. 

 “Okay. I’m ready.” She said. 

 They left the safe house and this time, Liz drove while Red sat in the back to avoid detection. It felt like old times, except they were unofficially married to each other now. They were quiet on the way to the black site and all the way into the elevator. Liz was anxious and lost in thought, so Red stayed quiet to let her focus. Red was startled by Lizzie grabbing his arm. He thought she was panicking, but she just put her arm around his. He studied her.

 “What? I said I wanted to be open about our relationship.” Liz explained. 

 Red nodded, although he felt a little astonished.

 The doors opened and and they stepped out together in a very obvious intimate manner. The task force watched Red as he was escorting her into the main area and Liz was holding his arm and smiling, looking radiant. The agents all looked at them with puzzled, incredulous and shocked expressions. 

 “…Elizabeth. Welcome back.” Cooper finally said. 

 “Thank you, sir.” Liz said. 

 “Reddington, I want to thank you for keeping her safe, and for coming back to continue helping the task force.” Cooper said. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised. He nodded. 

 Ressler walked over to the pair and gave Liz a quick hug. 

 “Welcome back, Liz...Reddington.” Ressler said, nodding curtly at Red. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said. 

 Red just nodded and looked smug. 

 Aram cautiously approached Liz as if he couldn’t believe she was really there. He gave her a big hug and squished her. Liz laughed. 

 “Hi Aram. I missed you too.” She said. 

 “Agent Keen. Welcome back! And Mr. Reddington of course.” Aram said, letting go of Liz and shaking hands with Red. 

 Samar seemed a little slow to warm up, but she then went over to Liz and gave her a hug. 

 “Liz…welcome back. You too, Reddington.” Samar said. 

 “Thanks, Samar.” Liz said. 

 Red gave Samar a brief smile. 

 Samar stayed close to Liz and Red and she eyed them. She was about to ask what was up with the two of them when Cooper addressed the task force. 

 “Now that we’re a complete team again, it would be great to work on taking down some people on the blacklist. Reddington, do you have someone in mind?” Cooper said, cutting to the chase. 

 Red hadn’t really thought about it lately. 

 “…I’ve been a little preoccupied, Harold…” He said. 

 Liz started blushing. 

 “I understand. We can give you a bit of time to think about it while we get organized.” Cooper said, then he went to his office to retrieve Liz’s ID and gun. 

 Samar turned to Liz and Red. 

 “So what’s…” She began as Liz raised her left hand and brushed her hair out of her face.

 Samar spotted the ring, then glanced at Red’s matching one. 

 “Uh…” Samar said. 

 Liz and Red just smiled at her. 

 “I…guess…congratulations are in order…?” Samar said, feeling very puzzled. 

 Liz grinned and Red smiled genuinely. Samar realized this was actually happening. 

 “Well, I’m happy for you.” She said, still stunned. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said. 

 Cooper came back from his office just as Aram was coming over to Liz and Red. 

 “What’s this about congratulations?” Aram asked excitedly. 

 Ressler also came closer. 

 Liz smiled broadly and showed her ring to everyone. At first, they wondered how she’d managed to find the time to meet someone and get engaged and/or married while on the run with Reddington, then it dawned on them. They all glanced at Red’s hand and noticed the ring, which confirmed it. 

 “Oh! Wow! Congrats!” Aram said. 

 Ressler was too shocked to say anything at the moment. 

 Cooper smiled wisely; he’d suspected Liz and Red had a very close relationship and were deeply connected. This development wasn’t quite as surprising to him as to the others. 

 “Congratulations to both of you.” Cooper said. 

 Ressler was still silent, so Cooper handed Liz her ID and handgun. 

 “Sorry, I’m just a bit shocked…congratulations, Liz, and Red.” Ressler finally said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Thanks! Thank you everyone. So much.” Liz said. 

 Red gave them a quick smile and then continued looking smug. 

 “I’ve thought of the next blacklister.” Red announced. 

 “Excellent.” Cooper said. 

 “Gerald Keats. He’s a banker who manages unfathomable amounts of money for criminals. He and I had a disagreement in the past…I no longer use his services. Keats is a real piece of work. He likes to go ahead and invest other people’s money in things they are unaware of, then he pockets whatever the investments earn. Keats’ clients are the world’s worst criminals, and he uses their money as if it’s his own. I really don’t understand how he’s still alive.” Red said, chuckling at the end. 

 “Interesting. So he not only funds criminal activity but he embezzles the criminals’ money.” Cooper said. 

 “Exactly. As I said, how he manages to stay alive is beyond me.” Red said. 

 “Where is he based?” Ressler asked. 

 “Chicago.” Red said. 

 “How do we find him?” Samar asked. 

 “I still have to figure that out. I doubt he’ll want to meet with me…bad experience…” Red said, cringing comically. 

 “Well, this is a good start. I realize how much stress you’ve been under. Why don’t we all break for now and meet up again tomorrow.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded and the meeting broke up. The agents were all curious as to how Liz and Red became a couple, but they didn’t want to be nosy. They figured they must have gotten extra close while on the run together, so they didn’t pry. They all went their separate ways and Liz and Red went back to his safe house. 

 Red and Liz had lunch together and did the dishes. Liz was smiling a lot and feeling relieved now that her colleagues were okay with her, and they knew about her relationship with Red. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her. Red noticed Lizzie’s good mood, and he was delighted. He suddenly kissed her on the cheek as went to put the last dish in the drying rack. She paused, slightly startled, and then she laughed and put the dish down. 

 “You’re so sweet, Red.” She said, smiling. 

 Red smiled with such warmth and sincerity that Liz felt like swooning. She was still getting used to Red being so open and affectionate, never mind she’d been so used to his trademark brief half-hearted smiles and smug smirks. He put the kettle on for some chai tea and got mugs out. As soon as he finished putting the tea bags and sugar into the mugs, Liz leaned in and kissed him on the lips. A quick kiss turned into multiple kisses and then a long passionate make-out session, as they felt magnetized to each other. Liz hummed her pleasure into the kiss and she heard Red make an “mm” sound. The kettle clicked as it automatically turned off. 

 “…Did you want the tea, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 Liz giggled and kissed his neck. 

 “The kettle boiled…” He said; Lizzie had been eager to have chai tea and he wanted to please her. 

 “It can wait. I want you now.” She said. 

 Liz took hold of Red’s hand and led him into the bedroom. 

 “Take off your clothes and lay back.” She said. 

 Red was intrigued by this new, demanding Lizzie. He unbuttoned his shirt while she watched raptly. He took it off, then his undershirt. Liz was getting extremely aroused as she watched Red undress, especially when he undid his belt and trousers. She quickly got undressed while he finished taking his clothes off, then they adoringly, lustfully looked each other over. Red remembered his instructions and he got on the bed and lay on his back. He watched Lizzie crawl on the bed and kneel beside him. She lightly stroked his erection, then she grasped it and bent down, taking it into her mouth. Red sighed and moaned at the pleasure. 

 Liz was immensely gratified to pleasure Red with her mouth, but she wanted to make love, so she reluctantly stopped. Red watched her straddle him and he was pleasantly surprised when she took hold of his hands and guided them up on either side of his head. Lizzie wanted to pin him down, and it was thrilling; they were face to face as she leaned forward. They both moaned quietly as Liz rubbed her moist, sensitive flesh along Red’s hot, smooth erection. 

 Liz still had Red’s hands pinned to the bed and she seductively writhed on him and ground her hips into him, driving him crazy. She smirked slightly when he couldn’t resist pushing up against her. Liz kissed his neck and gently grazed him with her teeth. She could hear him breathing more heavily, and it was so sexy. She knew he wanted more from her. 

 “Don’t move…” Liz said quietly.

 She then let go of his hands so she could position herself to guide him inside. Liz slowly, gently pressed down onto Red and he entered her. They both moaned again. She also enjoyed the fact that Red was obediently keeping his hands on either side of his head. She was very amused by him being submissive. Liz started moving on him and then she stopped and leaned forward to kiss him. Red fought the urge to hold Lizzie’s hips and start thrusting, but he nudged into her slightly. Liz felt this, and she smiled as they kissed. She giggled quietly and then rose up to start moving on him again. 

 Red was thoroughly enjoying watching Lizzie moving up and down as she straddled him; he could come just from watching her, so the combined pleasure of how she looked and how she felt was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Liz was thrilled by his response to her and she loved watching him in pleasure. She moved faster and she was rewarded with a lustful sigh from Red. 

 “…I’m not going to last much longer…” He said quietly. 

 “Good. I wanna make you come…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Liz quickened the pace and pushed herself roughly down onto Red. 

 “My god…Lizzie…” He said. 

 This was music to Liz’s ears and she very suddenly had an orgasm; Red heard her exhale sharply and felt her tense up on him, and he came heavily inside her. Their intense pleasure lasted for several moments, and then they sighed with relief. Liz nearly slumped onto Red, but she managed to just lean forward. She kissed him. They could both feel her arms trembling lightly as they supported her. Red smiled gently and pulled Lizzie down and she collapsed onto him; her upper body was on his and she was still straddling him.

 “Am I not squishing you?” She asked. 

 “No, sweetheart.” He said, amused. 

 Liz was resting on top of Red, still with him inside her. She giggled and lifted herself up because she felt a bit silly. She gently got off him and lay down next to him. Red tiredly reached down for the blankets and pulled them up over them both. They relaxed and Liz snuggled up to Red as they settled in for a nap. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	10. Chapter 10

 The next day, Liz and Red were standing together in the main area of the black site. Red felt Lizzie’s hand come into his, and it reminded him of when she did that in the shipping container. This time, however, instead of seeking comfort, she was expressing her love for him. He smiled warmly at her. The agents were a little uncomfortable because they noticed this display of affection and they weren’t used to their relationship yet. Aram had lost his train of thought.

 “Uh…oh right. That’s what I was saying. This Keats guy has authentic credentials as a financier, so to the general public, everything is above board. It’s hard to find dirt on him.” Aram said. 

 “Yes. There are surprisingly few paper trails and the money is laundered expertly. He’s one of the best in the business.” Red said, still holding Lizzie’s hand. 

 “There has to be some trace of his investments, though, right? I mean, how can he invest criminals’ money without their permission and not get caught?” Ressler asked. 

 “I don’t know exactly. Perhaps the criminals have so much money, they leave it to other people to manage it. They may never notice anything’s amiss because they never check. It could also be that they do catch him and he manages to weasel his way out of punishment. I remember hearing that Keats once apologized to a drug lord for misappropriating funds and then he offered to give the drug lord everything he gained from the secret investment. The drug lord actually agreed to this deal.” Red said. 

 As Red was talking, Liz was gazing admiringly at him. Samar noticed, and she smiled. She was starting to think they were really cute together. 

 “Out of curiosity, did he misappropriate your funds, Reddington?” Cooper asked. 

 Red looked smug. 

 “He started to. I put a stop to it _very_ quickly.” He said. 

 Cooper figured he probably shouldn’t ask how he put a stop to it, so he just nodded. 

 “So even though we know his name, where his office is based, the kinds of crimes he commits, we can’t do anything about it yet. There’s no evidence.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded and felt discouraged. 

 “I hate to say this, but…Reddington, I’m sure you have some trick up your sleeve that will get us what we need.” Cooper said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Thank you, Harold. I would love to help. I’ll need you to give me some autonomy, and I will not be disclosing any details of my methods.” Red said. 

 Cooper sighed. 

 “Fine.” Cooper agreed. 

 Red smiled cheerfully. They all wondered what he would do, including Liz. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was standing next to Red, and Dembe was behind them, off to the side, so he’d have a clear shot at Gerald Keats if necessary. They were in a remote area near a disused dock. Liz felt nervous and she kept glancing at Red, who was very smug. He clearly wasn’t nervous. A car pulled in and parked some distance away. Liz watched as a man got out; he was wearing a snappy suit, as well as a black eye patch. She gaped and looked over at Red. 

 “Did _you_ do that to him?!” She asked quietly, remembering Red’s ‘bad experience’ comment about his last meeting with Keats. 

 “Yes.” He said simply. 

 Liz gaped at him and then her attention was drawn back to Keats, who was fast approaching them, although he appeared to be unarmed.

 “Reddington, what the fuck did you do?!” He said, infuriated. 

 “I drained all the criminals’ bank accounts.” Red said smugly. 

 Liz’s stomach did a somersault with anxiety. 

 “You just can’t stay out of my way, can you? It’s not enough that you blinded me in one eye and nearly ruined my reputation?” Keats asked incredulously. 

 Liz cringed, but Red remained unfazed. She watched, puzzled, as Red suddenly took hold of Keats’ hand and shook it. 

 “I’m sorry about your eye…but I'm not sorry for what I told people about you, or the accounts.” Red said, then he let go of Keats’ hand. 

 Keats looked puzzled, too. 

 “What do you think your clients are going to do when they find out you emptied their accounts?” Red said. 

 Keats started sweating and looking ill. 

 “It’s just a matter of time…I wonder who will get to you first. A drug lord, a human trafficker, or an assassin…?” Red said. 

 Keats started panicking and he ran away to the car and got in. He was driven away quickly. Liz looked at Red. 

 “He now has a tracking device on his Rolex. Call Harold. Perhaps the task force can pick him up before anyone else does.” Red said. 

 Liz grabbed her phone and called Cooper. She didn’t really know what to say, so she handed the phone to Red. 

 “Keats is ripe for the picking, Harold. He’ll be glad to be apprehended by the FBI at this point. Tell Aram to scan for tracking chip C-2214. That’s him.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Liz was impressed, and a little unnerved, by Red’s criminal ingenuity. She was staring at him. Red noticed and saw the look in her eyes, and he smirked. They got in their car and Dembe started driving them to the safe house. 

 “Um, Red…are you going to put the money back into the accounts?” Liz asked.

 “I don’t think so. They shouldn’t have trusted that scumbag with their money in the first place.” Red said. 

 “But…it was you who emptied the accounts.” She pointed out. 

 “Yes, but they won’t know that. It will teach them a valuable lesson. Besides, it will also hobble their organizations considerably.” He said. 

 Liz thought this sounded reasonable. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz gazed at Red and watched him for a while; she found him so captivating and she felt drawn to him. Red felt Lizzie staring at him again, so he looked over at her. Liz nearly swooned when he gave her a charming smile. Red thought it was cute that Lizzie was looking at him like she had a girly crush on him. They looked at each other and Liz felt excited. She was extra-attracted to him right now, and she wanted him badly. She wished she could kiss him, get in his lap and rub against him. Liz wanted to hurry up and get back to the safe house so she could get Red out of his clothes and into her body.

 “What’s on your mind, Lizzie?” Red asked, amused.

 Liz just blushed lightly and giggled. Red raised his eyebrows and smirked. He could tell she was thinking about something sexual. She put her mouth to his ear. 

 “I want you as soon as we get home, Red.” She whispered. 

 Red smiled. Dembe glanced at him in the rearview mirror and thought he looked very happy. This made Dembe smile, too. 

 After a while, they arrived at the safe house. 

 “Thanks, Dembe!” Liz said. 

 “Yes, thank you, Dembe. See you soon.” Red said. 

 Dembe smiled and nodded as they got out, then he drove away. Liz and Red went into the safe house. She turned to him and bit her lip excitedly. She watched him take off his suit jacket and she immediately started undoing his shirt buttons. Red was pleasantly surprised; they were barely into the house and Lizzie was ready to ravish him. He was very amused as he watched her untuck his shirt, finish undoing the buttons and then start on his belt. Liz heard Red chuckle softly and she looked up at his face. 

 “Would you like to continue this in the bedroom, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz gave a small sigh of impatience. 

 “Okay.” She said.

 Red followed Lizzie into the bedroom and then he took off his clothes. He watched her take her clothes off, too. Once they were naked, they moved close to each other and kissed. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest. She excitedly rubbed his chest and then her right hand went down to grasp his erection. She lovingly stroked him as she gazed adoringly at him. Red moaned quietly and kissed Lizzie, then he put his hands on her cheeks. 

 “Get on the bed, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz instantly became wetter and she got on the bed. 

 “Lay back and open your legs for me, sweetheart…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered in excitement and did as he said. Red got on the bed between her legs and gently stroked her moist folds with his fingertips. She moaned quietly and blushed as he watched her face. Red used his middle finger to rub her and he slipped it between her inner lips. He gently stroked her very wet opening and coated his finger with her fluid while she breathed heavily and ground her hips against his finger. Liz was being driven crazy by the sensation of Red’s fingertip delicately stroking, rubbing, and dipping into her opening. She then felt him put his mouth over her and start rubbing her clit with his tongue. She whimpered and squirmed against him. 

 Red gently nudged Lizzie’s opening with his finger while he sucked on her very firm clit and he felt her trembling. He heard her whimpering and panting, then she suddenly made a high-pitched moaning, whining sound and shuddered with her orgasm. He was immensely gratified. Liz felt the powerful waves of pleasure go through her and then die down. She’d wanted to make love with Red, so she was thrilled when he got on top of her. She was glad this wasn’t over yet; she felt him nudging her very tight, sensitive opening and she whimpered again. 

 “Do you want more, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red gently slid inside and felt how tight Lizzie was after her orgasm. She was squeezing him and it was delicious. He moaned as he carefully went all the way in. 

 “Oh god, Lizzie…” He said. 

 “Mmm…” She responded. 

 Liz ran her hands over Red’s arms, shoulders and back as he began thrusting. She was still very sensitive from her climax so she could feel every inch of him as he moved in and out. 

 “Oh…Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red couldn’t resist kissing Lizzie, and he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She moaned into the kiss. He felt her moving against him, starting to meet his thrusts. Red quickened his pace and looked adoringly at Lizzie’s face. He loved her so much, and he loved seeing the pleasure on her face. Liz felt them becoming more slippery and she felt the pleasure rising in her again. She caressed Red’s shoulders and held onto him as they moved in perfect rhythm with each other. 

 “Mm…that feels so good…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Yes Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

 “Red…I’m getting close again…” She said. 

 Red was thrilled, and he was reminded of how adorable Lizzie was. He kissed her cheek and her neck, and she smiled briefly, then returned to concentrating on the pleasure. Red wanted to add to Lizzie’s pleasure, so he changed his angle slightly and moved faster. He felt her shaking and heard her panting. Liz was suddenly overwhelmed with another orgasm and Red immediately came along with her. He gushed heavily into her and they both moaned. 

 Liz was pleasantly exhausted and she let go of Red’s shoulders. Her arms flopped down on the bed, then she giggled and caught her breath. Red smiled as he caught his breath and then he kissed Lizzie’s neck again. 

 “Good heavens.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz laughed and kissed him. They smiled at each other and then Red gently pulled out. He got comfy next to Lizzie and put his arm around her. Liz was on her back and she felt him kiss her shoulder, then he planted soft kisses on her cheek, ear, temple, eyebrow and even her nose. She started laughing again. 

 “Red, what are you doing?” She said, giggling. 

 “Just adoring you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Aw, you’re just so sweet. I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz heard her phone beep with a text message and she groaned. 

 “Just leave it. It’ll be Ressler saying they’ve apprehended Keats.” Red said. 

 Liz tried to ignore it, but she was too curious. 

 “I have to check.” She said. 

 Red groaned as she got out of bed. Liz went and found her phone, which was still in her jeans pocket on the floor and she looked at it. It was a message from Ressler, saying they arrested Keats. She gave Red an annoyed look, and his expression turned very smug. 

 “I told you.” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Yep. You were right. As usual.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 Liz got back into bed and snuggled up to Red. She sighed contentedly. 

 “I know it’s a bit early, but do you want to just go to sleep for the night? I’ve been tired all day.” Liz said. 

 “Sure. I’m tired, too.” Red said. 

 Liz yawned and then they cuddled and relaxed until they fell asleep. 

 The next morning, Red woke up and turned over to look at Lizzie, who was still sleeping. She looked slightly pale; she made a slight groaning sound and woke up. Liz sat up and suddenly rushed off to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. Red didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he was pretty sure what this meant. Liz felt very nauseous, which was awful, but she got a bit excited because she wondered if it meant she was pregnant. Once she felt a little better, Liz got tidied up and left the bathroom. She saw Red in his boxers, leaning against the wall of the hallway. He was looking at her expectantly. She blushed. 

 “I better take a test…” Liz said. 

 She’d already bought one, so she went to retrieve it from the dresser drawer. She put some pyjamas on and went back into the bathroom. Red felt somewhat useless as he waited around for the test results. At last, he saw Lizzie emerge from the bathroom looking astonished as she held the pregnancy test stick in her hand. Her face lit up and she smiled broadly, so Red was relieved and happy. 

 “I’m pregnant!” Liz said excitedly. 

 Red gaped at Lizzie and then he grinned. She quickly came up to him and hugged him, then he wrapped his arms around her. Liz was in a daze as she felt Red kiss her on the head and squeeze her tightly. She couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but she felt very excited anyway. They looked at each other and Liz got tears in her eyes. 

 “Oh, sweetheart…” Red said softly. 

 He kissed her and rubbed her back. 

 “They’re happy tears.” Liz explained. 

 “I know, Lizzie.” He said, kissing her cheek. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes again.

 “You’ve also made me very happy. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Elizabeth, but I will work very hard to keep you and the baby safe and happy.” He said. 

 Liz nodded gently and smiled, still with misty eyes. 

 “I know. We’ll be fine, Red.” She said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was standing beside Lizzie’s bed, having his hand nearly crushed by hers as she strained and pushed a few more times, then their baby was born. They looked at each other and then they heard tiny crying noises. They were thrilled. 

 “You have a baby girl!” They were told. They’d chosen to not be told until the baby was born. 

 Red kissed Lizzie on the head and shortly afterwards, the little bundle was handed to her to hold for the first time. They both looked at the heart-wrenchingly cute, pink little face surrounded by a white swaddling cloth. They laughed joyfully as this tiny person yawned. 

 “Oh my god. Look at her!” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. 

 “She’s beautiful. Just like her mother.” Red said. 

 The baby opened her eyes and Liz excitedly looked up at Red.

 “She’s got green eyes!” Liz said, surprised. 

 They’d wondered if their baby would get Liz’s blue or Red’s green.

 Red smiled warmly and his heart swelled. 

 “Here. I’m sure she wants to be held by her daddy, too.” Liz said, holding the bundle out for Red. 

 Red securely cradled their daughter as he lifted her up and he gazed admiringly at her. Liz watched Red smiling and holding their baby in his arms, and it made her heart sing. It was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen. Red delicately kissed the baby’s head. 

 A staff member approached. 

 “Do you have a name for her yet?” He asked, holding some forms. 

 Liz and Red looked at each other.

 “Agnes Bethany Scott.” Red said. 

 Before the birth, Liz had changed her last name to Scott, after Sam. Also, for safety reasons, they didn’t want their daughter to be a Reddington. The forms were filled out while Liz smiled and watched Red swaying soothingly; proud daddy didn’t want to give her back. Red was enthralled by Agnes and he just watched her sleep in his arms for a while. He then realized he should probably let Lizzie have a turn again, so he handed her back. He leaned in and kissed Lizzie on the lips several times. 

 “I love you. Both of you.” Red said quietly. 

 “I love you too, Red. We both do.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They heard a little cooing sound, as if Agnes agreed. They chuckled quietly. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 Liz and Red continued working with the task force, although they needed more flexible hours and time off to be with Agnes. They brought her to visit Cooper, Samar, Aram and Ressler, as well as Dembe, regularly. They all adored her. The blacklist was finished by the time Agnes was about to turn four, so her fourth birthday celebration was extra special. Her daddy was now free from threats and they could live a normal life as a family from that point on.   
****

 

 

 


End file.
